Heart Break
by rebiSB
Summary: Sequel! Yi Li and Ling are they going to hit it off or will Ling's brother get Yi Li? When Jiang Wei arrives back from his mission and brings a young man back will Yi Li fall for him too! find out in my sequel! LOLOLOLOLOL!
1. Default Chapter

_Heart Break_

_Yeah this story is about WU and Shu…it gets sort of confusing. Sorry if I hardly ever write because I have so much homework! I'm not using this as an excuse…actually I am, to really think about it. Cuz, I'm just plain lazy, but, I'll try to keep up. Anyways, enjoy the story._

_(Kingdom of Wu)_

_Early morning when the sun rose up, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao went to see their husbands. When they got to the rooms their husbands were gone. Gan Ning jumped out of no where and said, _

"_Who are you looking for Qiaos'!" _

"_Oh hello Gan Ning! Do you know where Sun Ce, and Zhou Yu are?" asked Da Qiao. _

"_Well ugh…no, but, then yes?"_

"_Just tell us if you will?" Xiao Qiao said._

"_You really want to know where they are?"_

"_Yes, we do."_

"_They're in Wei's main camp. (sigh)"_

"_Why!" _

"_They were to take Zhen Ji hostage so Lord Cao Cao would rush out and save her. Seeing how he loves so much maybe a little too much."_

"_Oh..."_

"_Sister Da, this isn't good; I'm scared"_

"_It is alright."_

"_We'll see ya Qiao's"_

" _Da, isn't Sun Jian going to do something!"_

"_We'll looks like it's up to us."_

"_Oh boy, let's go get are men!"_

_Gan Ning still closely listening to the Qiaos' quietly ran to Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. _

_"Zhou Yu, Sun Ce…it's working!"_

_"Perfect now all you have to do now Gan Ning, is…"_

_(the two qiaos' out of no where show up)_

_"Yeah, they're in Wei's main camp huh!" said Xiao Qiao._

_"Gan Ning how dare you lie." Said Da Qiao._

_"Now ladies it wasn't my fault your husband bribed me to do it." _

_"Heh…we ought to be going now…bye, bye!" Zhou Yu and Sun Ce said._

_"Uh yeah me too!" Gan Ning Cried._

_"They seem different…" said Da Qiao._

_"Uh huh!" said Xiao._

_"Keep a close watch on them, I have to take my evening bath." Said Da Qiao._

_"Sure sis!" Xiao replied._

_"There you are Da Qiao!" Lu Xun yelled. _

_"Shh…don't be too loud you don't want us to get in trouble."_

_"Oh, yeah…whoops."_

_"Sun Ce, and Zhou Yu have been acting strange…do you know what they have been up to?"_

_"Well…if you must know the truth then, I think you should sit down."_

_"Alright."_

_"Sun Ce and Zhou Yu have been visiting a mistress, Li Su Jin, and her daughter, Si Puo Jin."_

_"What!"_

_"So does that answer your question?"_

_"Yes it does thanks. Well if you don't mind I'll see you later! Bye!"_

_(What will it take to get Da Qiao to notice me!" I guess I have to tell her I feel about her sooner or later)_

_Shu Kingdom_

_"My dear husband Zhuge Liang, do you think Jiang Wei will ever find a love again?"_

_"To think about it yes but, he basically ignoring all female body language."_

_"What are you two talking about! Jiang Wei is too young!"_

_"Know master Liu Bei, that is not at all true, he is after all 19 just like Diao Chan…"_

_"Prime Minister I can't believe you brung up that subject with Diao Chan, haven't you herd she is trying to lure Dong Zhou and Lu Bu into seduction."_

_"Eww…"_

_"Oh, uh Lord Zhao Yun, we were just discussing about the Wei kingdom."_

_"Now lady Yue Ying, I know you are all talking about Jiang Wei, and he is capable of making his own decision."_

_"You're are right once again I think we should all call it a night and take rest before we go to battle with Wu next three days."_

_"Yes Yue Ying brilliant idea!"_

_"Good night.."_

_(3 days later)_

_I Jiang Wei seem a little lonely lately and have no friends except for Lord Zhao Yun. When come back I will look for a wife to come home to with open arms._

_(on the battle field)_

_"Ahh…Lady Da Qiao this will be an interesting duel are you up for it!"_

_"Jiang Wei, I am certain you've heard I never back down from a duel."_

_"First I'll make you a deal Da Qiao, if I win you become a servant for me if you win I…will resign from Shu and join Wu…"_

_"That's fair enough, you ready?"_

_"Thought you'd never mention!"_

_(45 minutes later)_

_"I've almost got you Lord Jiang Wei!"_

_"Really I thought it was the other way around!"_

_(5 minutes later)_

_"No…! I lost…I'm sorry dear husband (Sun Ce), I have lost and now I must leave I have made a deal with Lord Jiang Wei of Shu and, I must leave you, take care my love."_

_"Are you ready to leave my new servant?"_

_"Yes, I am…"_

_"Very well, then we shall be off."_

_(Back in Shu)_

_"So…I guess I should start cleaning right Lord Jian Wei?"_

_"No."_

_"Huh? Why do you say that I am now your servant aren't I?"_

_"I'm sorry but, that was a lie…you see I've been lonely lately and wanted a new friend and the only way for us to be friends was if…you came here."_

_"Oh I see…well then I will gladly be your friend…but you will have to earn my trust just as well as I have to earn your trust."_

_"Yes, I agree" (smiling sweetly)_

_(Couple minutes later)_

_Jiang Wei was shot by an arrow in his own home. With a poisoned arrow, an escaping prisoner of Shu which was captured from Wei. _

_"Tch!"_

_"Lord Jiang Wei I heard you in pain and I…"_

_"Don't worry it's just an arrow."_

_"Let me take a look, I maybe able to help you?"_

_"Uh…thanks, but…"_

_"Shh…don't talk, this arrow is an arrow that is very toxic and will easily kill you if you use too much energy."_

_(I wonder why she is being so kind, I know she said she will be y friend but I basically forced her, she is unlike others.)_

_(Smiling)"Thankyou Da Qiao, if you'd like to you may go home to Wu?"_

_"Thank you for the generous offer but, my husband is seeing another mistress he wouldn't care for me right now."_

_"I'm terribly sorry."_

_"No, don't be it isn't your fault. Okay now Lord Jiang Wei you have to remove your shirt or else I can't bandage your wound."_

_"Are you sure, cuz, I can certainly do it myself?"_

_"I'm sure, you actually sort of saved me from divorcing Sun Ce, you took me here and it's quite lovely, but..never mind let me bandage you first then we will talk some more."_

_"Okay."_

_Jiang Wei taking off his shirt was shocking towards Da Qiao. She has never seen such a deep cut an arrow could cause. Slightly moving her heads towards then wound, Jiang Wei smiled at how graceful she was. _

_"There all done!"_

_"Thank you Da Qiao! You have saved me."_

_"It was nothing. I think that your wound will patch up together in about a week so I don't want you to be to active."_

_"Thank you for telling me, so I guess I can't go to battle with Zhao Yun against Wei, huh!"_

_(Sweetly smiling Da Qiao Nodded a no.)_

_"So then, I guess we will spend a whole week together?"_

_"Yes, this will be are week of getting to know each other! And I will be glad to get to know you. I have also writtin a letter to your Lord Liu Bei."_

_"I'm grateful for your sincereness to me, truly I am. Thankyou!"_

_"Do not worry, I am very welcomed to get to know such a kind hearted man!"_

_(Zhao Yun showing up)_

_"Jiang Wei, Liu Bei is worried that…WOW!"_

_"Oh…Da Qiao this is Zhao Yun, Zhao Yun Lady Da Qiao."_

_"Hello Lord Zhao Yun. It's a honor to meet you (smiling)"_

_"Yes you too Lady Da Qiao. Jiang Wei may I spesk to you alone?"_

_"Yes, Da Qiao, please don't leave until I come back?"_

_"I won't leave until the day we say a proper good-bye my Lord Jiang Wei." (Smiling and blushing)_

_"Jiang Wei, you know who's in your house right!"_

_"Yes, Lady Da Qiao."_

_"No…Sun Ce's wife."_

_"So…he's cheating on her she knows so she was happy that I took her at the battlefield."_

_"Wow…I'm impressed, so what do you like her! Eh!"_

_"We are going to be friends seeing how this poisoned arrow created a deep cut in me so I have to stay here for a week."_

_"Ok, then farewell, I will see you after I get back from battle! Take care of her!"_

_"I know that and becareful."_

_Next Day_

_Da Qiao woke up around 3 in the morning when she heard sounds from Jiang Wei's room. She carefully walked down the hall towards Jiang Wei's room. She quietly opened the door and, saw Jiang Wei crying softly._

_She slowly approached him and wrapped a blanket around him. He turned around and forced himself to smile at her. Then Da Qiao spoke._

_"Lord Jiang Wei why is it you're weeping?"_

_"…"_

_"You can trust me, and I'm here for you."_

_"I…I had a dream more like a flash back on how my mother died, that's all. Nothing to warry about."_

_Da Qiao put her arms around Jiang Wei and softly said _

"_Do not be afraid, I will always be there for you no matter what happens my dear, dear friend…"_

"_You have done so much for me and just met, I will repay you by guarding you with my life."_

"_Don't say such a foolish thing I'm nearly just a friend, but, no matter if that is what you want my lord then shall it be."_

_Jiang Wei, had tightened his grip on Da Qiao's hug. _

_"You don't have to stay here in Shu, since all your family must be worried about…"_

_"No…I received a letter from Xiao Qiao my sister telling me my husband has gotten married to a mistress named, Li Su Jin."_

_"If it helps I am sorry once again for even taking you."_

_"I accept you're apology, Lord Jiang Wei."_

_"Please do not call me Lord Jiang Wei, you may call me Jiang."_

_"Yes Jiang."_

_"And treat me as a friend not a master or lord."_

_"Mmm…thankyou for letting me stay."_

_(Silence)_

_"Um…Lady Da Qiao, do you mind staying in my room for the night? I understand if you'd preffer your…"_

_"No it's perfectly fine, I will stay here and watch over you, so you will have a guardian. And please call me Da, it's what my mother would've wanted my friends to call me."_

_"Thank you and I will now on call you Da."_

_Smiling sweetly at each other Da Qiao and Jiang Wei take rest near each other but, Da Qiao, keeps a safe watch over her new friend._

_Next Morning_

_Jiang Wei woke up and noticed that Da Qiao wasn't next to him but he smelt some nice food cooking…So he went to the kitchen and saw Da Qiao. She accidentally burned her finger. _

_"Ouch! Hot!"_

_"Are you alright!"_

_"Yes, I'm fine it's just a small burn, (sweetly smiling again)"_

_"Here let me help."_

_"Ok…(blushing)"_

_"There that should do it!"_

_"Thank you Jiang!"_

_"Are you now ready for breakfast?"_

_"Thank you for cooking breakfast! But, you didn't need to…because we could've gone out to eat."_

_"That is true but, I don't want you getting injured, you mean to much to me! (turning very red)"_

_"…(awed…stuned…in shock)"_

_"So…um, do you live here all by your self? Because if you do then if it's alright I would like to permanently like to move in with you.(blushing and smiling)"_

_"Yes I do live here all alone and…you'd really like to stay with me!"_

_"Yes, if you approve!"_

_"I approve!"_

_"hehehehe!"_

_"What's so funny!"_

_"You…you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

_"I am? Maybe not the best.(chuckles)"_

_"Hmm…Would you like to practice calligraphy with me today!"_

_"Umm…sure."_

_"Okay what do you think I wrote!"_

_"Umm…Da, I think you wrote happy!"_

_"No silly, I wrote Peace and harmony."_

_"Okay now guess what I wrote!"_

_"okay how about, Shu?"_

_"No I wrote, Sweet and Love."_

_"giggles"_

_Da Qiao leans forward and gives a warm hug to Jiang Wei and tears start coming from her eyes. Jiang Wei felt her tears and wipped them away. Da Qiao was so happy but she wanted to tell him how she felt even though they just met._

_"It's okay Da, it's ok…I'm here for you just like how you are here for me…"_

_"May I tell you something…"_

_"Anything you want…as long as it will make you stop crying because that is the last thing I want to see you as a crying person."_

_"I…I love you…"_

_"…"_

_"I'm sorry if it was so immediate, I was just"_

_"No, it's alright…I also love you even though we've just met."_

_Tightly embracing each other the part and slowly lean forward to each other, and finally their lips touch one another; how long they both yearned to do so to each other. Da Qiao slowly let go and said "I love you so much…I could never put it out in words." And started to tear up again. _

_"Da, would well… will you marry me?_

_"…"_

_"Will you be my maiden, my wife that I can come home to and embrace with a warm hug?"_

_"I…I will marry you my sweet…(crying happy tears)"_

_And they spent the whole day starring at each other, talking, laughing, and embracing each other._

_(okay we will pause them and go back to Wu now)_

_Kingdom of Wu_

_"My dear sister you have sent me a card to go to your wedding…but, I will not attended for you must come back. Sun Ce is out of hand with his new maiden. And Lu Xun loves you too…there are many things for you to know. But if you truly want me to attended your new wedding then I will just write back…please write, love Xiao Qiao._

_"My dear sister Xiao, truly I want you to come so you can be my maid of honor, please invite Lu Xun too and Sun Shang Xiang. Be here in 3 days. Your sister Da Qiao._

_"Lu Xun please got to Da Qiao's wedding with me."_

_"She is getting married!"_

_"Yes."_

_"To whom if I may ask…?"_

_"Jiang Wei…"_

_"…"_

_"Please come she invited you too!"_

_"Okay I will go pack your stuff we will leave to Shu."_

_Kingdom of Shu_

_After that day of spending time together, Zhao Yun returned with bruises and scars. Da Qiao was scared and tended to his wounds with, Jiang Wei, When Zhao Yun was able to sit up Jiang Wei excused Da Qiao from the room._

_"Zhao Yun, Da and I are going to get married!"_

_"Huh! You told her you loved her?"_

_"No. She told me. I'll tell you all about it."_

_(30 minutes later)_

_"Da, please come back in, we shall discuss our wedding."_

_"Hai! But, there is someone at the door please excuse me for a minute."_

_"Take as long as you want my Guardian!"_

_"Hello!"_

_"Sister!"_

_"Da Qiao!"_

_"Lu Xun, Xiao Qiao? Where is Sun Shang Xiang?"_

_"She is not feeling well."_

_"Please come in?"_

_"Da, Lu Xun and I recently got engaged!"_

_"Lu Xun, I'm so happy for you!"_

_"Oh please come with me set your luggage there that is no worry."_

_"Jiang?"_

_"Yes, my sweet?"_

_"My sister is here…"_

_"Welcome Xiao Qiao! This Zhao Yun!"_

_Lu Xun quietly stepped into the room. _

_"Lu Xun, I appreciate you coming to our wedding please sit and talk with Zhao Yun. After Da and I will gladly show you and Xiao you master room."_

_"Thanks Jiang Wei."_

_"Anytime…"_

_(Yeah sorry it's long but uh…you can like take a break you know…?)_

_How do you like my story so far is it krappy If it is e-mail me ever you prefer….Wait a little longer fr the rest of the story! Bye!_


	2. Lu Xun's Explorations and Xiao Qiao with...

_(I know you'd probably expect like a couple more days until I got this chapter done, right! But, I couldn't help myself from typing the rest of the story. Last time I had quite a lot of grammar and spelling errors; that, was totally my fault! I hope you enjoy this chapter to me it's sort of boring.)_

_Shu Kingdom_

_Jiang Wei was off to Lord Liu Bei's palace but, on the way there he saw the most beautiful Jade, with diamonds surrounding it. He was tempted to buy it and asked the woman how much it was. And she answered "800 yen." But, she then noticed the young man was Jiang Wei and took off 300 yen. Afterwards Jiang Wei headed off to Lord Liu Bei's palace once again._

_"Lord Liu Bei, I have come to inform you that I am getting married."_

_"Ah…Lord Jiang Wei it is nice to see you have found a maiden at your likings. May I ask who this young woman is!"_

_"Lady Da Qiao of Wu…"_

_"Very well…but, what about her husband Lord Sun Ce of Wu?"_

_"He has gotten married to a new mistress."_

_"Are you sure Da Qiao isn't trying to use you?"_

_"Yes I'm sure that…that isn't her intentions. But, the reason why I have came here today was to invite you and all of Shu to our wedding in the next two weeks."_

_"I will inform everyone please go home and rest your arrow wound."_

_"Yes, Lord."_

_(Back at Jiang Wei's home)_

_"Xiao Qiao I apologize for making you tell your sister Da Qiao that we were recently engaged; even though we are not…"_

_"It is alright I will go inform my sister that wasn't true but, it was both our decisions."_

_"Thankyou very much! Tell your sister I will be leaving back to Wu now, seeing that her life is better without me."_

_"Wait, Lu Xun! I…have to tell you something I come back, so please do not leave until then."_

_"Fine, I have nothing to do back in Wu anyway."_

_"Okay, I will be back very shortly."_

_"Sister Da, everything Lu Xun and I said when we arrived was a lie. Please don't be mad?"_

_"So, you finally came to confess sister, I'm very proud of you. Of course I knew you two were lying when you said that."_

_"How did you know!"_

_"Sister I have known you for quite a while I know when you lie your hands turn red and you blink twice as much as you normally do."_

_"Oh… (Giggles)…oh yes sister Lu Xun is leaving back to Wu."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"I think he is very lonely just like how Lord Jiang Wei was."_

_"Then I will find him a suitable wife."_

_"How so sister?"_

_"I will think about it tonight just, pursue Lu Xun to stay for my wedding."_

_"Okay! I will see you later sister!"_

_"Mmm..."_

_A couple minutes later Da Qiao heard knocks on the front door, so she went to go open it. It was Jiang Wei, he told her to sit down and close her eyes for he had a gift for her._

_"Jiang, what is it!"_

_"Hold on…ok now open your eyes!"_

_"Ahh! Thank you this is for me?"_

_"Yes, but open it first."_

_Slowly opening the case Da Qiao shrieked when she saw the Jade. She was overly emotional with the present and started hugging Jiang until he could barely breathe. From the door Xiao Qiao, Zhao Yun, and Lu Xun watched Da Qiao and Jiang Wei embrace. After a couple minutes they shut the door. _

_"Thank you Jiang Wei for this phenomenal absolutely, outrageous necklace but, I have nothing for you…"_

_"That is alright."_

_Later that Night_

_Zhao Yun went over to Jiang Wei's house knowing he accidentally left his handkerchief there. When he got inside, he had heard strange noises from somewhere through out the house; so he started searching around for the noise, and his handkerchief._

_"Ah Hah! I found my handkerchief! Now where are all the noises coming from!"_

_"Hello! Who's there!"_

_"Xiao Qiao, is that you?"_

_"Yes…sorry I just came out to get a drink of water but then, I couldn't see anything in the dark so I stumbled on something."_

_"Oh, do you need help!"_

_"No thanks."_

_"What are you two doing up so late at night?"_

_"And early in the morning!"(Holding candles)_

_"Well I came back to get my handkerchief and Xiao Qiao was thirsty so…"_

_"So, that's when you two basically showed up!"_

_"If that's all then good night! Zhao Yun if you'd like you can stay here for the night since it's so dark."_

_"I can? Well then I will thankyou!"_

_"Ok well Da and I are going back to bed…"_

_"So are we!"_

_"Jiang, are you still up?"_

_"Yes, why?"_

_"Well Lu Xun is lonely just like you were when we first met…and I have been thinking maybe we could choose a suitable wife for him!"_

_"An excellent idea we will bring all of them through out the land of Shu and find him a wife!"_

_Jiang Wei and Da Qiao give each other a good night kiss and head back to their rooms. While Xiao Qiao and Zhao Yun are still talking._

_"Xiao Qiao why is it you and your sister aren't with your original husbands?"_

_"Well Lord Zhao Yun, if you must know then…I will tell you."_

_(60 minutes later)_

_"And that's why we are separate! Ugh! Zhao Yun? Zhao Yun!"_

_"(Snore, snore, snore)"_

_"Awe man! He fell asleep on me too! Well I ought to go back to bed but… (Yawns and falls fast asleep)"_

_Next Morning_

_"Jiang do you think they!"_

_"No Da, Zhao Yun could never!"_

_"I think you two are both being to noisy!"_

_"Then what will you do Lu Xun!"_

_"WAKE UP XIAO QIAO, ZHAO YUN!"_

_"Ok point taken Lu Xun."_

_"Ahh! I'm up…I'm up…I'm goodnight!"_

"_So Xiao why were you sleeping so close to Lord Zhao Yun last night!"_

"_I was saying I should go back to my room but then I must have fallen asleep. But, it was because Zhao Yun fell asleep during my story!"_

"_Sister calm down. You shouldn't be too hasty."_

_"I know I'm sorry…"_

_"So Zhao Yun what were you doing sleeping with Lady Xiao Qiao!"_

_"I was talking to her and she told me her story and I dozed off a little. Big deal?"_

_"Lord Jiang Wei you said something to me earlier about finding a wife for me? When will we be leaving!"_

_"Lu Xun when Xiao Qiao and Zhao Yun come together and tell their stories well see if it is true. Then we will leave."_

_"Jiang, my sister is ready to tell her story is Zhao Yun!"_

_"Yes, you may come in; you really need not knock just come in."_

_"Hai!"_

_(25 minutes later)_

_"Their stories are both the same they are telling the truth."_

_"Awe…sister Xiao I thought in Wu you told me you like Lord _

"_Z" of Shu!"_

_"Awe! Da I thought I told you to not tell or blab! WAH!"_

_(Blushing, Zhao Yun steps forward to Xiao Qiao and kisses her on her cheek)_

_"AWE…" Da, Jiang, and Lu said._

_"If you don't mind sister Da Qiao Zhao Yun and I have some talking to do and finish my story from last night."_

_"Of course Lu Xun, Jiang, let us go now time is wasting!"_

_"So Lu Xun what did you think of Lady Puo's picture?"_

_"Lord Jiang Wei, she is a site to look at!"_

_"(Giggling) I think you two are getting along just fine!"_

_"Lord Lu Xun, it is time you met Lady Puo."_

_"(in Lu Xun's mind: Oh boy!)"_

_Jiang Wei and Lady Da Qiao watch Lady Puo and Lu Xun meet and make comments._

_"Lady Puo you look dazzling!"_

_"Why thankyou! I didn't know Lu Xun of Wu was this handsome?"_

_"You're just saying that!"_

_"No, I'm not you are so attractive (Lady Puo Blushes)"_

_Comment: "Da do you think they are hitting it off too well!"_

_Comment: "Nonsense this is so cute!"_

_(Kiss cheeks)_

_"So Lady Puo would you like to go for lunch!"_

_"I would love to let me go get my purse!"_

_"No need I will pay for it."_

_"Ok…how sincere you are! At least let me change into something more elegant!"_

_"Take your time!"_

_"So do you like her Lu Xun!"_

_"No offense Lord Jiang Wei but, isn't she a bit too you know…?"_

_"Ugh…not really but what do you mean?"_

_"Isn't she like a replica of Diao Chan?"_

_"You have a strong point right there!"_

_"Are you two ready to go Lady Puo is ready now."_

_"Yes we are. Lady Da I will be your escort for you."_

_"(Giggles) I'd be honored!"_

_"Lady Puo, you look different -"_

_"Yes um…thank you Lord Lu Xun."_

_"Lord Jiang Wei, Lady Qiao! What brings you here to this restaurant?"_

_"We are watching those two we are trying to find a wife for Lord Lu Xun."_

_"Lord Jiang who is Lord Zhao Yun walking around with and holding hands with over there?"_

_"Why that's Da's sister?"_

_"Wha…!"_

_"Oh boy today must be match making day!"_

_"But, out of all Lord Jiang Wei and Lady Da Qiao light up the streets!"_

_"Why Thank you!"_

_"Da, and I are getting married you know!"_

_"Really it isn't that hard to believe you two are just the most perfect and lovely couple there could possibly be."_

_"Anyway…"_

_"Right, here are your seats enjoy your time here watching them!" (End Chapter) _


	3. Pang's Apperance

_(I hope you enjoy this chapter my typing is sort of going to change because, I'm trying to use less of these ". So anyways enjoy the story!)_

_As Da Qiao and Jiang Wei watched over Lu Xun and Lady Puo; they noticed that Lu Xun was only nodding and fidgeting with his chopsticks. They were worried that he might offend Lady Puo but, she didn't seem to notice. Later on, they told the young woman that they must be off, as soon as possible; she let them leave._

_"So Lu Xun, I'm guessing a big no to that one?" Jiang Wei asked._

_"Yea she isn't exactly what I'm looking for…is that alright with you Da and Jiang?"_

_"That's fine with me!" Da Qiao said._

_"I think we should go visit the next Lady."_

_"Who may that be!"_

_"That would be Zhang Fei's three daughters, Li Li, Pang, and"_

_"That's sounds perfect!" Lu Xun interrupted._

_"Hmm wasn't the other one killed by a Wei officer Jiang?" Da questioned._

_"Yes that's correct. Zhang Fei fights like a real tiger when it comes to the Wei Kingdom."_

………………………………………………………………………………

_"So Lady Li, what is it that you enjoy the most when you are with someone?" Lu Xun asked._

_"I basically like to get to know them and listen to them. If I can help in anyway, then I do."_

_"So do you miss your sister Zu…?"_

_"Yes, I miss her a lot sometimes I hear father cry at night. He says and repeats this over and over "I should've been there…I wasn't I was here feasting…" And then he would cry some more. I have heard nothing more. "_

_"I'm sorry Lady Li, if you need some time alone I will be glad to let you do so."_

_"Thankyou…I guess you will be asking questions to my sister Pang now right?" Li mentioned._

_"Yes. I am." Lu Xun replied._

………………………………………………………………………………

_"Lady Pang I am delighted to see you again and, not on the battlefield."_

_"So, Lu Xun…why have you come here?"_

_"I have come here seeking a wife."_

_"Well then you're not looking at her right now!"_

_Lady Pang sprinted out of the palace and started running to the closest hiding spot in the court yard. Lu Xun dashed out looking for her, and wondered why she ran from him. Jiang Wei and Da Qiao were both startled to see Lu Xun race after Lady Pang; for they both knew and heard that Lu Xun never ran after any woman._

_"Lady Pang I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you in any way. But, please don't hide from me. I do not wish to hurt you."_

_"If you don't wish to hurt me then...you have to remember when we were going to school together when we were both 9!" Lady Pang requested._

_"What? I don't remember you when we were smaller."_

_"So, after all this time you forgot about this promise ring you gave me?"_

_"Promise ring…!"_

_(Back Then)_

_"Lu Xun, where are you going? Take me with you!"_

_"I'm sorry Pang, but my father and I are moving to Wu."_

_"Huh?"_

_"But, before I leave I want you to have this promise ring."_

_"This is your mothers' "White Promise Ring" thankyou!"_

_"Since my mother died she always said give this to the girl you loved."_

_"…"_

_"Don't worry Pang; we'll see each other someday. And when that day comes I will take you and create a new life together! But, I must go now."_

_"Bye Lu Xun…"_

_"Good bye Pang…"_

_(Back to the Present)_

_"And that's our story of this promise ring!"_

_"I…I remember! I'm so sorry Pang! (Holding her in his arms)"_

_"It's alright now that we have each other nothing can stop us."_

_Da Qiao and Jiang Wei were standing there with their mouths dropping and there eyes were wide open. They were both in shock, and were so happy at the same time. Lu Xun and Lady Pang were both embracing each other until Da Qiao and Jiang Wei started tearing up._

………………………………………………………………………………

_"Pang I'm sorry I forgot about you…I never meant to. It's just when I got to Wu the first day I noticed a younger girl named Da Qiao and I thought she was the most spectacular thing. But, now I remember you. You were the one to take my mothers death pain away from me. I thankyou."_

_"Don't be so sappy! I heard rumors that the Great Lu Xun had no time for emotions, now I know the truth."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm just kidding!"_

_"Listen Pang there's something I must tell you…"_

_"Ok I'm here with wide ears!"_

_"(Laughs) Well…you see my doctor back in Wu has told me that there is something heading towards the center of my eye and I…I could go blind…there is an operation that he has promised to do for me but he is in critical shape from an ambush from Wei."_

_"So how am I supposed to help you?"_

_"I was told that there is a doctor here in Shu that could help me?"_

_"Dr…Dr. Chui! I will send for him! Thought it may take him about three months to get back…"_

_"That's fine, I need help as fast as I can. I am almost completely blind."_

_"Is that why I heard that one of the Wei generals stabbed you when you were trying to do your muosu?"_

_"Yes. How do these rumors travel so fast?"_

_"Well I have spies in Wei that will protect you but, only when you are not in a private battle."_

_"So you've been watching me all this time?"_

_"Yes, that's correct!"_

_"Oh…"_

_"Is that a bad thing?"_

_"No…but after all these years you still watched over me…"_

_"Please no more sappiness it hurts me when I see you tear up."_

………………………………………………………………………………

_From a distance Da Qiao and Jiang Wei started doing the boogie and gladly took to many drinks and past out. On the way back to Jiang Wei's home Lu Xun and Li Li, mounted Da Qiao and Jiang Wei on horses. And rode the horses back home._

_(Next morning)_

_"Da Qiao are you feeling alright!" Jiang Wei asked._

_"Yes, why?"_

_"Last night or should I say early morning you were very feverish."_

_"Oh, do not worry about me I am healthier than an ox!"_

_"What happens if it's a very, very, very ill ox!"_

_"Oh, well in that case bring me some medicine?"_

_"I'm just kidding since you're so energized lets go for a walk…"_

_"Oh…boy where!"_

_"Hiking?"_

_"Okay! But, how did Pang and Lu Xun do!"_

_"They are out eating breakfast."_

_"Whoa! They are really hitting it off!"_

_"Yes, but Da we should be leaving soon so I recommend you get ready."_

_"That's true I'll be back in a minute!"_

_Jiang Wei was so happy but, he felt an empty spot in his heart. He was wondering why? He started to gaze out on the hiking range and he was thinking that maybe he should? Then he said he would do the thing he wanted to do the thing when he first saw Da Qiao. He said out loud "I'll do that when we get back tonight!"_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Zhao Yun and Xiao Qiao were both having a great time talking to each other some more but, she remembered the way Zhou Yu hugged her and kiss her. She always felt her knees bending and she could always never, stand up; when they were embracing each other. Suddenly Zhao Yun spoke._

_"Xiao Qiao I have noticed just now that you long for Zhou Yu, I hope that you two will get back together."_

_Xiao Qiao saw the sadness in Zhou Yu's eyes and when he was walking away she grabbed him by his arms and said "Even though I long for him I cannot have him he no longer belongs to me. So therefore I have to admit it; when I was talking to you before you and I fell asleep, I thought that well…this may sound stupid but, I thought that I had true feelings for you." Zhao Yun was silent and was in his own world at the moment, thinking of the rest of his life with Xiao Qiao._

_"Zhao Yun?"_

_"… (In another dimension)"_

_"Listen I understand if I was sudden like my sister but, I realize that I truly have fallen for you even though we have known each other shortly."_

_"Xiao Qiao…?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I love you."_

_"…really?"_

_"Yes. I have felt that way when you arrived here in Shu and I tried to let you know how I felt by being friends first but after a while I couldn't hold my feelings in anymore."_

_"Alright…then I love you too!"_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Wu Kingdom_

_Zhou Yu sat on the porch playing a melody with his flute, the song he played reminded him of Xiao Qiao and he longed for her even though he knew it was too late. And that she could possibly never come back to him after her spent the night with Sun Ce's step daughter. _

_"Why have I been so foolish!"_

_Zhou Yu banged the table. _

_"Why…why did I let her go?"_

_"This is all my fault!"_

_(Back Then)_

_"Zhou Yu? Are you sure with me going to Shu for my sister's wedding?"_

_"Yeah, I don't care; don't come back if you don't want to."_

_"Zhou Yu, I told you I am not mad at you any more for spending the night with that whore."_

_"She isn't a whore she can be a decent person sometimes."_

_"So it's true you do have feelings for such a person you barely know…"_

_"No…well I don't know…"_

_"Fine then I will be leaving and maybe, just maybe I won't return, but, if I do it's probably to get all my luggage!"_

_"See if I care!"_

_(End of Memory)_

_Zhou Yu's heart was in pain and then he told him self I know she still loves me some where in her heart I can sense it I must go and find her before it's too late! Later Sun Jian was thinking why his son had married a mistress that he never really knew. And then he decided that he was going to straighten his son out. Before he left his room his maid brung him a letter from Da Qiao. Sun Jian carefully read it. It said : Lord Sun Jian, I am sorry for leaving Wu but, with knowing Sun Ce cheating on me tore my heart up. I then moved to Shu and have found a happy marriage to Jiang Wei of Shu, my sister Xiao Qiao has also found a husband Zhao Yun of Shu. Lu Xun has remarkably met his childhood sweetheart Pang one of Zhang Fei's daughters. He ended up running after her; I know it maybe too much for you to take in but, please accept my apology please inform Sun Ce and Zhou Yu my lord. _

_Sincerely, Da Qiao of Shu:_

_Sun Jian understood all of what has happened and has accepted everything they have done in Shu he was still under pressure and, totally forgot about straightening out Sun Ce._

_(I hope you liked this chapter! If you have any comments or questions then please submit a review to me. I'm working on my next Chapter too!)_


	4. Read If Willing To

_(This is my next Chapter my eyes are like, dead though…! So if you find a lot of mistakes then I'm sorry…Please tell me if you like my story! I appreciate the reviews…Enjoy the chapter!)_

_When Jiang Wei and Da Qiao went on their hike she saw a snake and jumped in the air. She came falling down and sprang her right ankle. She was just a couple feet behind Jiang Wei he almost continued the hike without her but, she started sobbing._

_"Are you alright Da!"_

_"Not, really but I think I can manage to get up."_

_"No, you're not. Seems like you sprang your ankle though, I guess since were so high up I'll have to carry you back down."_

_"You don't have to carry me I really can manage."_

_Jiang Wei let Da Qiao get up so he could prove his point to her. She ended up falling down on her bottom and started tearing up but, was forcing herself to not cry in front of Jiang Wei._

_"Laughing (Jiang Wei)"_

_"Ok I see your point but, what's so funny?"_

_"You, no matter how much you know you possibly can't do it, you still try and get yourself hurt even more."_

_"Oh…well then um…could you help me?"_

_"Well it doesn't look like I have much of a choice. Now do I?"_

_"(Giggling) No."_

_"Okay, put your arms around my shoulders and I can pick you up from there."_

_"Thanks!"_

_Jiang Wei was going back down the hill and he felt a soft kiss on his cheek and blushed. Da Qiao (in his arms) stared at Jiang Wei and said to herself "I can spend the rest of my life with you but, I noticed that deep in your eyes you are holding something back from me._

_"Da? If you are tired please rest I will wake you when we get home."_

_"Thankyou for carrying me."_

_"Well you know when you can't walk I will be your legs for you."_

_"Mm… I have never heard that phrase be… (Dozed off)"_

_Jiang Wei carefully made his way back down the hill and looked at Da Qiao once in a while. He thought to himself "She is so peaceful when she is sleeping. Just like how my mother was." All of a sudden he heard a big snore from Da Qiao and said "Unfortunately she is also like my mother because out of now where they would snore."_

_Jiang Wei got back home when the sun was setting and carefully set Da Qiao down. She woke up and softly touched his face, while he was still wrapping a material they use to put around casts and stuff. She was very thankful but, she was also very tired. She thought maybe, if she could be able to walk tomorrow she will do something for him._

………………………………………………………………………………

_Zhou Yu had finally gotten to Shu, and dressed himself up as a beggar. They opened the gates for him and he immediately saw Xiao Qiao. He was in great shock to see Xiao Qiao with Zhao Yun. He felt so angry he started tearing up. Xiao Qiao noticed someone sniffing so she and Zhao Yun approached Zhou Yu. They still did not know the beggar was._

_Xiao Qiao slowly lifted the hood and was stuned to see who it was. Zhao Yun was in greater shock then Xiao Qiao. Zhou Yu slowly looked up and saw Xiao Qiao with her eyes widely open and trying to say Zhou Yu._

_"Xiao Qiao I have missed you so much!" Zhou Yu said._

_"…" Xiao Qiao._

_Zhao Yun knew what do at this point. He took Xiao Qiao's hand and softly kissed it. Then he spoke his feelings to Xiao Qiao and solemnly walked away in the shadows. Xiao Qiao still in shock didn't bother trying to stop Zhao Yun._

_"Xiao Qiao please, speak to me?"_

_"…Zhou…Yu it's you."_

_"Yes, I have missed you so much. I have yearned for your sweet aroma."_

_"Is that all you came here for?"_

_"No, I came here to take you back with me. And now that Zhao Yun has left we can leave."_

_"I…I can't leave! I have grown to know Zhao Yun. I wish to stay with him. But, I apologize that your trip here was worth nothing."_

_"…"_

_Zhou Yu took a couple steps back and went back to his horse and returned home to Wu. Xiao Qiao now worried about Zhao Yun; and asked herself "How am I going to tell him?" She walked towards Jiang Wei's place and saw her sister resting and came barging in._

_"Lord Jiang Wei what has happened to my sister!"_

_"We went on a hike and she sprang her ankle so I carried her back and bandaged her up."_

_"Oh…thankyou for doing that."_

_"So how was your day Xiao Qiao?"_

_"Well, Zhao Yun and I bumped into Zhou Yu; Zhou Yu was looking for me, trying to insist me about going back to Wu. But, I said no…"_

_"I see you have been in a bad situation."_

_"Lord Jiang Wei, I think Zhao Yun is now terribly sad or possibly mad at me."_

_"Ahh…he left before your incident was over didn't he?"_

_"Yes. How did you know that?"_

_"He does that quite often. But, I know him and if you explain the entire thing he will definitely, understand."_

_"Thankyou Jiang Wei now I know why my sister chose you to be her husband. Please take care of her for tonight I will be spending a night at Lord Zhao Yun's."_

_"Yes, I will and I wish you luck!"_

_"Bye!"_

_"Bye!"_

………………………………………………………………………………

_As Xiao Qiao knocked on Zhao Yun's door no one answered so she figured she would have to go back to Jiang Wei's place but then she heard a voice from the alley; right besides Zhao Yun's place._

_"So why have you come back Xiao Qiao?"_

_"Zhao Yun! I'm back to say I turned down Zhou Yu's invitation back to Wu."_

_"…!"_

_"I stayed here for you…"_

_"You did that for me…well then I have to tell you something."_

_"Anything."_

_"I sort of had a feeling you'd stay here."_

_"Really how's that?"_

_"I don't know but, I was hoping! So I just stood here until you came just now."_

_"Well then I think we should go in before either of us catches a cold."_

_"Yes. Let's go in!"_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Lu Xun stared at Pang and smiled sweetly. She looked up to him and thought about the past and kept on reminding herself, that maybe she should be the first for Lu Xun. She leaned closer to Lu Xun and opened her arms and embraced him for couple of minutes._

_"Lu Xun…I…missed you."_

_"Please do not cry…now look who's the sappy one. (Slightly laughing)"_

_Lu Xun looked at her and he knew she was in no mood to be joking around with. He put his hand under her chin and lifter her face towards him; and made his move. A couple minutes later Pang was breathless. She could barely even sit up. She was so weak when Lu Xun kissed her, then she smiled and looked over to him. She sweetly smiled and let him lye on her. She felt like she was going to pass out until she felt an urge to embrace him._

_Back Jiang Wei's room Da Qiao woke up and Jiang Wei was still up watching over her. He asked her if she wanted to check on Lady Pang and Lu Xun. She said yes. Jiang Wei Lifter her up and quietly carried her to Lu Xun's room. They opened the door a tiny bit and then Da shouted out._

_"I'm going to go blind! Shut the door!"_

_Jiang Wei was awing at Lu Xun and Pang that he didn't pay attention to what Da Qiao said. Lu Xun and Pang looked over to the door and said "SHUT THE DOOR!" at the same time. Jiang Wei was holding his laughter in his cheeks that he was turning purple, pinkish. He Closed the door and carried Da Qiao back to their room._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"(Giggles)"_

_"That was amazing!"_

_"I can't believe that they were…were you know!"_

_"I can believe cause we just saw it with our own eyes."_

_"Jiang, thank you for taking such good care of me."_

_"You know I'd take a stabbing for you."_

_"Please don't say such things. It hearts to picture you risking your like for mine. (Cries)"_

_Jiang Wei, sat there stroking his hands through Da Qiao's hair until, she put her hands over his. Then she put her hands around his face again and, made his face go down towards her. She kissed him and then said "If I could only walk on my feet then I would…I would." Jiang Wei put his finger near her mouth giving her the silent sign. He picked her up and she sat on his lap. He leaned towards her and said "Please do not talk, I will help you." And they did what he wanted to do to her when he first laid his eyes on her. _

………………………………………………………………………………

_(I hope you liked this chapter I know some Yucky stuff happened but, you know I can't really think of what they should all do next. If you have any opinions on what should happen next please submit a review to me. I try to write a chapter everyday so yeah…I run out of Ideas. Oh…I know this is only for fan fiction but, if you want to read about my week then read down more. (My week) I gave this note to my friend Ashley right and told her to give it to this one guy I really like! And she said yeah I can do that I see him every day! So she comes to me later after school and says I lost the note or maybe its in my backpack! And she just left. So the next day I give the note to my other friend Austin. He gives it to the guy I like (Nolan). The next day Austin comes up to me and says "Nolan told me to tell you that he'd like me to bring him to you." So I said sure. And I'm going to meet him tomorrow myself because Austin is caught up in his own LOVE situation. So yeah. This will probably never happen again so don't expect this again._

_(But if you have comments on this too then contact me! Thanks 4 reading it!)_


	5. Wedding? Death!

_(I know I write a ton on my pages but, it's probably because I like to type and stuff. I hope you all enjoyed my other chapter. So umm…I hope you enjoy this one too!)_

_The next day everyone went over to Jiang Wei's house including the following people: Yue Ying, Zhuge Liang, Wei Yan (or as my cousins' say monster with the voice), Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu and everyone else important from Shu. They all gathered at Jiang Wei's house planning for Jiang Wei and Da Qiaos Wedding. Zhao Yun and Xiao Qiao were a little late and behind schedule._

_"Lord Jiang Wei, Lady Da Qiao, what will you two where?" Yue Ying asked._

_"I will be wearing a red and pink Chinese dress with flowers somewhere on it." Da Qiao replied._

_"And, what about you Jiang Wei?" Yue Ying asked._

_"I will be wearing a nice clean outfit of what I always wear."_

_"Oh…good taste you two!" Xiao Qiao said._

_"Who will be the minister?" Liu Bei asked._

_"Umm…"Da Qiao said._

_"Why, Lord Zhuge Liang (Prime Minister) will be the minister seeing, that he is already some what of a minister." Jiang Wei said._

_"Hah! I have a question! Who will be your best man?" Wei Yan asked._

_"Of, course it will be Zhao Yun." Jiang Wei replied._

_"Ok, who will be your Maids of honor? Da Qiao?" Zhang Fei added._

_"It will be my sister and Yue Ying of course!" Da Qiao said._

_(3 hours later)_

_Everyone left, and went back to their homes. Lu Xun and Pang went back to the room; while Jiang Wei carried Da Qiao to Lu Xun's room._

_They knocked on the door and were allowed in. Da Qiao and Jiang Wei were both holding laughs, and then all of a sudden they started crying and crying._

_"I don't see how you two can laugh at us." Lu Xun said._

_"Maybe you two should see if you like it if we did that to you!"_

_Jiang Wei let Da Qiao sit on his lap again, and told Lu Xun and Pang what happened on the hike. Lu Xun and Pang were both very bored and seemed to have taken noticed that Zhao Yun and Xiao Qiao haven't left._

_"Shh!" Lu Xun said._

_"Why?" Da Qiao said._

_"I can hear Xiao Qiao and Zhao Yun talking. It seems that they haven't left yet." Lu Xun said._

_"Oh…I know this is a bad thing but, let's have some fun and you know…!" Jiang Wei said._

_"No we don't know." Pang and Lu Xun said._

_"Ease drop on them!" Da Qiao said._

_"Oh…ok well then let's go!" Lu Xun shouted._

………………………………………………………………………………

_As Jiang Wei, Lu Xun, Da Qiao, and Lady Pang were ease dropping, Da Qiao noticed that Xiao Qiao's hair was down and not up in a bun, or something. Then Da Qiao took a look back in her memory of the last time she saw, Xiao with her hair down._

_(Da's Memory)_

_"Sister you know how I like Zhou Yu right!" Xiao stated._

_"Yes, you talk about him 24/7! Like you are now."_

_"Well, look, who do you think I am with my hair down?"_

_"Ugh…Zhou Yu?"_

_"How did you know!"_

_"More like how could you not know."_

_(End of Da's Memory)_

_The four ease droppers all had their heads poked in until they realized they weren't the only ones ease dropping either. Everyone else in Shu was still there; listen too! Everyone's eyes opened wider than an owl's when they saw, what they saw. Then suddenly Liu Bei couldn't hold it any longer and gasped so loud that Xiao Qiao, and Zhao Yun turned their head and gave everyone the evil eyes. Xiao Qiao and Zhao Yun stomped over to everyone and said "How dare you intrude like that! At least you could knock!" Everyone shrugged and then stood silently. _

_"It was their fault!" Zhuge Liang pointed to Jiang Wei and those four._

_"Even my sister ease dropped on me that's surprising to me!" Xiao Qiao said._

_"Were sorry it's just, we saw the rest of Shu here so we came too." Lu Xun said._

_"I know you're lying Lu Xun."_

_"How do you know then huh!"_

_"Your pupils or getting bigger."_

_"Damn! I thought I knew how to lie too!"_

_(Next Day)_

_"Yoo…Hoo…! Jiang? I can walk now! Jiang! Hmm…where'd he go!" Da asked herself._

_"I'm over here!"_

_"Where!"_

_"Outside in the garden!"_

_"Oh…! Ok I'll be right there!"_

_Da Qiao stepped outside and saw the most beautiful flower ever! She ran towards it and smelled the flower's essence. _

_"That flower you're smelling my mother loved that flower too. She would plant them every where but, when she past on I promised to keep planting them. And I…"_

_"Jiang, let me help you too! You carry so much sorrow but, you still manage to smile and take care of me. It's the very least I can do for you! So please let me help?"_

_"Well…I guess you could help me if you want to. But, be careful they are very protected by thorns."_

_"Well, they do say the prettiest have thorns."_

_"Are you sure? Because you are fairly the most beautiful and I know you have no thorns."_

_Jiang Wei and Da Qiao planted all the flowers by night fall. They went to bed immediately. Back in Lu Xun's room Pang was still awake thinking about Lu Xun's eyes. She didn't want for him to go blind so she wrote a letter and took off to find Dr. Chui. The next morning when Lu Xun woke up he couldn't find Pang, but found a letter. He read it and he was worried on what trail Pang would choose to ride on._

_He remembered he was ambushed once by Wei on one of the routes; therefore he went after Pang in a heart beat. But, when he opened the door Pang was laying right in front on him. He saw an arrow had been shot in her left leg and one in her arm. He picked her up immediately and took her inside. Lu Xun was having a break down._

_Quickly as Jiang Wei and Da Qiao came running down the hall, Pang's heart beats were fading. Da Qiao told one of the maids' to fetch a doctor as fast as they could. Mean while Da Qiao and Jiang Wei went to go get some hot water. Lu Xun was like a rain cloud that wouldn't stop pouring rain out. Xiao Qiao and Zhao Yun had rushed over when they heard the bad news. _

_Xiao Qiao quickly checked out the wound and noticed that the arrow Lu Xun thought it was, wasn't an arrow. Xiao Qiao told them she had been stabbed in two places by a dagger, shaped like an arrow. But, the dagger must have been dipped in scorpion poison. A bagger out of no where gladly took his life for Lady Pang and sucked out the poison. Xiao Qiao took a closer look at the bagger and noticed it was the same man she liked in grade school. _

_"Ching…!"_

_"Xiao Qiao you have become as beautiful as a cherry blossom. I can only help by taking my life away in repay of the damage I caused you in grade school."_

_"(past on)"_

_Xiao Qiao tried to remember what he did but she just couldn't…Da Qiao looked Xiao straight in the eye and said "You don't remember do you?" Xiao nodded. She couldn't remember and for that she walked outside and tried to think back of what had happened in grade school._

_Zhao Yun followed Xiao Qiao outside thinking he could make her feel better and it did. She ran into his arms and almost fell but, he lifted her up and carried her back in. She felt spoiled at that moment but, then she went back on to thinking what had happened._

_Lu Xun was thankful for that man risking his life. Lu Xun prayed to the god's to give the man a good after life. Lu Xun softly put his hands on Pang's face. And said " I love you…" She slowly sat up and said "I love you…too."_

_(This chapter is sort of boring sorry…I hope you enjoyed it though! Bye)_


	6. Rescued!

_(Even though I wrote two chapters yesterday I felt like writing a little bit more. Because when you wait for the site to post your story up, it takes forever. So meanwhile I type new chapters! I'm loving your reviews! Thanks!)_

_Wu Kingdom_

_Zhou Yu was working out a strategy to get Xiao Qiao back into his life. So he figured why not kidnap her! So he got his beggar close and, dashed to Shu; once again. When he arrived in Shu he was once again let in at the gates. He spotted Xiao Qiao by herself. She was picking out flowers for her sister and Jian Wei's garden. Zhou Yu approached her slowly, when he got about 5 feet close to her, Zhao Yun appeared. _

_Zhou Yu hid in an alley. He waited until Zhao Yun, left but, when it was the right time Xiao Qiao left with Zhao Yun. Later on that night he saw Xiao Qiao on Zhao Yun's door step. He felt it was the right time to snatch her. She knocked on the door and Zhou Yu dashed out from the shadows and lifted her up on his stallion. He covered her mouth until they were outside the Shu main gates._

_"Someone help me a beggar has taken me hostage!"_

_"Please, Xiao Qiao don't get me in trouble right now!"_

_"Zhou Yu!"_

_"Yeah, are you surprised or what?"_

_"I told you last time I don't want to go back to Wu!"_

_"Well, that's your side of the story. Mine is I want you back."_

_"Humph!"_

_"I'm sorry but, I have to have you back with me."_

_Zhou Yu put Xiao Qiao in front of him so she would try to escape. But, she got her elbow and shoved it at Zhou Yu's face. He felt his jaw shift to the left; but, he managed to pull it back into the right position. Xiao Qiao tried to bite Zhou Yu in the arm but he dogged it every time she tried. She later on gave up and fell asleep. Zhou Yu finally arrived at Wu and put Xiao Qiao in a different room. Zhou Yu, then wondered if he did the right thing or not!_

………………………………………………………………………………

_(Okay that part above was so totally not my idea…it was windsofeternity's. I so totally thank her for that! She has like really good ideas!)_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Shu Kingdom_

_Zhao Yun opened the door but no one was there. He then saw something on the door step and remembered this was a flower he but for Xiao Qiao to wear earlier. Not knowing what happened to her, he went over to Jiang Wei's place. When he arrived no one was home. He then thought that Xiao Qiao probably went somewhere with Da Qiao and Jiang Wei. But, he knew to well that Xiao Qiao would've asked Zhao Yun before going._

_Zhao Yun went back to his place. By then it was already dawn. He noticed that there were tracks of two people and a horse. So Zhao Yun got on his horse and followed the steps out of Shu. When he noticed he was very close to the Wu border he saw the tracks leading inside. He wanted to know how to get in. He then saw a near by shop that was selling clothing._

_He went over there and bought some clothes and then wiped it on the dirt road to make it seem, that he was a poor person. When he got to the gates the guards let him in. He walked in and said to himself this is where she lives! He saw the huge palace and wondered who lived there. Zhao Yun walked slowly up the palace's big steps. He then, saw a glimpse of Xiao Qiao sleeping on her bed alone. Zhao Yun, climbed up her window and softly whispered her name out. _

_"Psst…Xiao?"_

_"Hmm…?"_

_"Xiao, it's me Zhao Yun!"_

_"Oh, hi. Can you take me back to Shu please!"_

_"That's what I came here for!"_

_"Thanks!"_

_"Alright let's be off."_

_"Okay!"_

_Later on that day when Zhou Yu came to check back on Xiao Qiao he noticed that she was gone. Once again…he sighed._

_(I'm sorry this chapter was short…but, I am working on my other one! I dyed my hair today it is so awesome! Anyways thanks for reviews/ idea's and just plain reading my story! I really appreciate it! Bye!)_


	7. I'm Back!

_(Okay, I got back home really late tonight but, you know I have to keep my word to myself; about writing a chapter everyday. I'm so happy that you like my story/chapters, in some sort of way. I really think my cousin "Zhou Yu's Girl", is cuckoo! But, I thankyou for letting me use your ideas, and I hope you like this chapter too!)_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Shu Kingdom_

_Back in Shu, Xiao Qiao and Zhao Yun were both happy to see each other. Da Qiao went outside when she heard her sister's very perky voice. She asked her sister Xiao Qiao, where she and Zhao Yun went. Xiao Qiao just shrugged, and told her the whole entire story. _

_Jiang Wei was helping Lu Xun get up after all the drinking Lu Xun did. He was drunk because he was depressed (or something like that)…Lu Xun was thinking about Pang and if she would heal back to herself or not? Jiang Wei walked Lu Xun back home when they saw Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, and Zhao Yun outside._

_"Jiang, where have you two been I was looking for you all day long?"_

_"Sorry Da, it's just Lu Xun he was drinking so much I stayed with him to make sure he would get home safely."_

_"Whoa…he looks…ten times worse!"_

_"Xiao, don't say such a thing."_

_"Sorry, sister but, it's true. His face is like a dead person's pale skin color."_

_"-…you have to be kidding me."  
"Sorry, Da but, to the looks of Lu Xun, your sister is right."_

_"Alright just umm… put him in the room next to Pang's."_

_"Yes, Ma'am! Hehe!" _

_"Oh, be quiet Xiao…"_

_"Boy…someone's moody!"_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Wu Kingdom_

_Zhou Yu still wasn't going to give up on Xiao Qiao, he sat out side on his porch and thought very carefully of his next plan. He then thought that maybe he should…"Nah!" Everything he thought of was about him dressing as a beggar. Gan Ning appeared behind him and told Zhou Yu a different strategy._

_"Ok, Zhou Yu it's high time you get her back or, get over it dude!"_

_"Huh! I'm sorry what did you say?"_

_"Never mind…but, I have a plan how to get Xiao Qiao back."_

_"Very well, tell me."_

_"Okay. Well how about you chop you hair off, tie it in some sort of pony tail, and dress up in a green and grayish outfit. And then sign up in Shu, as a different person. After that go to Lord Liu Bei and tell him you want to join him in his force to remake the Han forces. Then snatch Xiao Qiao and come back here."_

_"…"_

_"Umm…well is that a good plan or not?"_

_"You're brilliant! Oh my gosh! I said that Gan Ning the Gan Ning is brilliant!"_

_"Yeah, what about me being ingenious!"_

_"I really must be losing it. But, your plan works. But, do I have to cut my hair!"_

_"Ugh, no."_

_"Then, I will just tie it up."_

_"What ever I hope my plan works. See Ya!"_

_"Bye."_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Shu Kingdom_

_Jiang Wei and all the other generals of Shu were interviewing the new comer. Da Qiao and Sister Xiao Qiao watched from behind the generals, of Shu._

_"So what is your name new comer?"_

_"(Oh shoot my name!)…"_

_"Lord Liu Bei asked you a question answer him."_

_"My name is…Zhu, Lu!"_

_"Zhu Lu is it well then let me see you battle Lord Zhao Yun."_

_Zhou Yu (Zhu Lu) was anxious for this battle he agreed of course. Zhao Yun stepped out gave a bow to Zhou Yu, and did a direct shot with his "Dragon Spear." Zhou Yu dogged it and used "his spear." And almost stabbed Zhao Yun._

_"That's enough, seeing that you are an equal match to Zhao Yun. You're qualified for Shu."_

_"Thankyou Lord Liu Bei."_

_"Yes. Now who will you be staying with?"_

_"Staying with!"_

_"Yes."_

_"Umm…how about?"_

_"Wait! I know you will stay with Zhao Yun, and practice you martial arts together! Then we'll be unstoppable!" Zhang Fei suggested._

_"Zhang Fei, that isn't what this, is about. Zhu Lu…you'll be staying with…Ahh…Lady Yue Ying and her five maiden servants."_

_"Thank you! Lady Yue Ying, nice to meet you!"_

_"You too Zhu Lu!"_

………………………………………………………………………………

_(I'm sorry this is like my shortest Chapter but, I liked this one! Please send me more reviews! I'll work on my next chapter soon! I was just really tired so this is my chapter 7! Thanks for reading once again! Bye!)_


	8. Yue Ying!

_(I once again am writing a new chapter on DW! I also have edited my personal profile. I really hope you don't mind if I make this chapter sloppy sort of! Enjoy!)_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Shu Kingdom_

_Zhu Lu (Zhou Yu) followed Yue Ying back to her place. He wondered if she was always plain and ordinary but, he decided he will find out for himself. Zhu Lu and Yue Ying stepped inside. She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes. And said "Have I seen you before?"_

_Zhu Lu thought to himself "Shu, people are scarier than Wei sometimes!"_

_The he answered Yue Ying "I do not believe that we have ever seen each other until today."_

_Yue Ying looked the other way…Zhu Lu quickly shrugged. She immediately looked back at the frightened Zhu Lu. She took a long period of time observing Zhu Lu (Zhou Yu). Then she said "I know your true identity! You are the Zhou Yu from Wu?" She grinned._

_Zhou Yu was in tremendous shock! Yue Ying looked back at Zhou Yu and said "I'm joking!" and she giggled for quite a while and then sighed. Zhu Lu was having a small heart attack. She then pointed out his room and left back to her room. _

………………………………………………………………………………

_Xiao Qiao, was thinking about the new comer Zhu Lu, and asked her self if she knew him? Zhao Yun, tip toed towards Xiao Qiao. She then started whacking her fans together back and forth. She accidentally, whacked Zhao Yun in the head so hard he fell back on the floor._

_"Zhao Yun! I'm sorry? I didn't know you were right behind me! Next time please tell me! Zhao Yun…?"_

_"(Floating stars)"_

_"Awe…man! I'm going to go fetch some water for Zhao Yun."_

_Xiao Qiao laid Zhao Yun on her bed and ran to the kitchen. She got a bucket of hot water, and a towel. Back in her room she let Zhao Yun rest on her lap. She wiped his face with the hot water and the towel. Da Qiao climbed up Xiao Qiao's window with Jiang Wei. _

_"Xiao what happened?"_

_"I ugh…knocked Zhao Yun out?"_

_"Hahaha!" Jiang Wei blurted_

_"Jiang Wei please keep at a low tone of voice."_

_"Oh, sorry. Please excuse me I must see if Zhao Yun received Liu Bei's letter."_

_"Very well."_

_"Xiao, is that hot water or cold water?"_

_"Hot…"_

_"You're supposed, to use cold water when someone is knocked out."_

_"Sorry, but unlike you I'm not exactly perfect…"_

_"Xiao, I'm not perfect. What would make you say such a thing?"_

_"Well, think about it. And you tell me when you figure out."_

_Da Qiao left her sister with Zhao Yun, and went to find Jiang Wei in the other corridor. Da Qiao saw Jiang Wei sitting in the dark. But, the moon shinned over Jiang Wei. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He put his hand on her hand. _

_"Da are you ready to get married tomorrow?"_

_"Yes. I am."_

_"Good. So am I. I hope I haven't caused a disruption between you and your sister?"_

_"Do not worry, you have not. But, she says that I'm perfect."_

_"Why does she say that?"_

_"I…I don't know?"_

_"Well, if she means perfect as in, my perfect wife-to-be; then I get what she's saying."_

_"Thankyou but, I don't think she meant that."_

_"Then I hope I can help you find out."_

_Jiang Wei let Da Qiao have a piggy back ride to his place. She remembered when her father used to do that to her. She missed her father. Jiang Wei put Da Qiao back down. They stared at the stars together then Jiang Wei, said good night and went back to his room after, giving Da Qiao her good night kiss. She sat there in her room for a while, and thought about her father then she went over to Jiang Wei's room. She saw him sitting as well. She went to him and sat in his lap. _

_Jiang Wei noticed that her hair was down, and not up as it usually would be. He stroke his hands through her hair and said "Are you alright?" She was silent and was thinking until Jiang Wei put something in her hair. She looked at him and took the thing out of her hair. It was an ornament with little bells on it. She smiled and answered his question. "I was just thinking of my father. That's all." He smiled at her as well and spoke. "My father died too. A Wei solider had some sort of grudge against my father. I don't what though. I always wanted to find out who killed my father." _

_Jiang Wei's fist started clutching tightly. Da looked in his eyes but they were filled with tears. She softly brushed the tears away. They fell into each others' arms and embraced each other's warmth for a while; Da Qiao then decided to go back to her room. But, just as she left Jiang Wei grabbed her hand. Da Qiao looked back and just nodded. That night Da Qiao spent the night next to Jiang Wei._

………………………………………………………………………………

_Zhu Lu sat in his room glaring at the night sky and wondered what he will do after he takes Xiao Qiao back. Just then he heard Yue Ying cry for help. He sprinted out of his room to her rescue. He noticed that Yue Ying was not in her room but, he found a note on her desk. It said:_

_Dear Zhu Lu,_

_If you are worried about Yue Ying then come get her tomorrow around sunset in Jiang Wei's back yard._

_Zhu Lu was extremely frustrated._

_"Damn! All I wanted to do was to get Xiao Qiao back! Seems like I have to somehow get into Jiang Wei's back yard."_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Jiang Wei woke up and kissed Da Qiao on her forehead. Da Qiao smiled sweetly and asked Jiang Wei if he was feeling better? He said yes. Jiang Wei and Da Qiao heard someone knocking at the door. They both got completely up and went to the door to see who it was._

_"Hi who are you?"_

_"I'm Zhu Lu…the new comer."_

_"Come in!"_

_"Thanks."_

_"So why have you come here?"_

_"Well, this morning Yue Ying was gone and someone left this note on her desk."_

_"(reading the note) OMG! Stay here Jiang Wei and I will help you."_

_"Da I think we're going to have to postpone our wedding."_

_"Yes. Jiang please send out letters that our wedding will be next week the same day?"_

_"Ok."_

_Jiang Wei, left to his room writing letters to everyone informing them about the postpositions. Da Qiao grabbed Zhu Lu's hand and ran outside, into the back yard. Zhu Lu (Zhou Yu) blushed even though he already knew who she was._

_(I hope you like this chapter! I'm so…super sorry that I post my new chapters up sooo late! But, my computer is evil sometimes! I thankyou for your reviews! Thanks (except for Zhou Yu's Girl) "My cousin"…sigh thanks 4 reading my name is also (AKA Crazy) Bye, Bye!)_


	9. The Attack of the Wei Generals

_(I know my chapters are short, so I'll try my best to make them longer…I hope you like my ninth chapter!)_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Shu Kingdom_

_As Jiang Wei, Zhu Lu, and Da Qiao waited for the kidnaper to arrive, Zhao Yun and Xiao Qiao came as well. _

_They then heard something in the bushes…Xiao Qiao started biting her finger nails until she couldn't by them _

_anymore. As the sun started setting Zhu Lu looked at Xiao Qiao holding on to Zhao Yun's arm. Zhu Lu told _

_himself if he fought to get Yue Ying back and did a good job, then maybe just maybe…he would impress Xiao _

_Qiao!_

_Someone finally popped out from behind the bushes. Everyone gasped to see it was Xiahou Dun, and Yuan from _

_Wei. Zhu Lu felt his heart drop into trillions of pieces. Zhu Lu thought to himself "Holy crap! I have to go _

_against these two? There are two of them but, only one of me!" Suddenly Zhu Lu felt a hand on his shoulder it _

_was Zhao Yun. _

_"Please Zhu Lu; let me assist you in fighting Xiahou Yuan."_

_"Suit yourself. I thankyou though."_

_"Oh, quit with the yapping already! It's time to fight!" Xiahou Yuan stated._

_"Wait I have a question where's Lady Yue Ying!" Zhu Lu asked._

_"Oh, you mean Cao Cao's new wife-to-be! Eh…?" Xiahou Yuan said._

_Everyone looked at each other and wondered why Cao Cao chose Yue Ying to be his wife. Zhao Yun was worried _

_about Yue Ying but, he then saw someone in the bushes too! It was Yue Ying. He gave a signal to Jiang Wei and _

_they started a plan. _

_Xiahou Yuan then came bashing at Zhao Yun fiercely. Zhao Yun swiftly dogged it. Zhu Lu was so busy watching _

_them he almost didn't see Xiahou Dun, coming straight for him. Zhu Lu jumped into the air while Xiahou Dun _

_was looking for Zhu Lu. Zhu Lu came flying down and chopped some of Xiahou Dun's hair off._

_While they were fight Jiang Wei told Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao that he was going to get Yue Ying, who was behind _

_the bush all wrapped up. Jiang Wei quickly dashed to the bushes not seeing how Sima Yi was there too! Sima Yi _

_used his fan attack but, Da Qiao seemingly saw him and used her fans to block Sima Yi's attack. Jiang Wei ran _

_back with Yue Ying in his arms. He left Yue Ying with Xiao Qiao and went to help Da Qiao._

_Da Qiao knocked Sima Yi's hat off his head and went flying into the sky. Sima Yi ran after his hat and was too _

_embarrassed to return to battle._

_Zhen Ji and Cao Ren were there too…! Seeing how they new Sima Yi might retreat they came just in time to help _

_Xiahou Yuan and Dun. Xiao Qiao asked Zhen Ji if there were anymore of them coming. Zhen Ji hastily replied _

_no and headed straight for Da Qiao. Clashing together, Da Qiao and Zhen Ji were in a dead lock and wouldn't _

_separate. Cao Ren went to go find Sima Yi so Jiang Wei stood behind Zhen Ji getting ready if Da Qiao didn't _

_win the dead lock. _

_Da Qiao ended up winning and pushed Zhen Ji back. Zhen Ji tripped on her dress and got up angrily. Zhen Ji _

_was furious! Jiang Wei looked over at Zhao Yun and Zhu Lu. He wanted to fight too but, he wanted to see Da _

_Qiao in action too! He then heard Da Qiao scream. He saw that Zhen Ji was cutting Da Qiao's ankle. Jiang Wei _

_ran over back to Da Qiao and right before he got there, Da Qiao whacked Zhen Ji and ended up cutting Zhen _

_Ji's dress. Right before Zhen Ji, used her flute to hit Da Qiao with Jiang Wei picked Da Qiao up and, settled Da _

_Qiao right next to Xiao who was aiding her sister. _

_Jiang Wei stabbed Zhen Ji in her arm and she screamed and pleaded for mercy. Jiang Wei knowing that Zhen Ji _

_wasn't going to offer mercy on Da Qiao cut one of Zhen Ji's fingers' off. She squealed like a rat. Zhao Yun _

_finally finished Xiahou Yuan and looked over to Zhu Lu. Zhu Lu finally backed Xiahou Dun off and the Wei _

_generals all retreated saying that wasn't the last of them._

_Everyone then gathered around Da Qiao worried sick for her. Xiao Qiao had already called for the doctor. But, _

_Jiang Wei was trying to stop Da's neck from bleeding so much. Jiang Wei was tearing up again but then Xiao _

_Qiao got up and hugged Jiang Wei just trying to reassure Da Qiao would be alright. When the doctor showed _

_up he immediately bandaged Da Qiao's wound and checked Yue Ying too. He told the gang that Da Qiao would _

_be better in two weeks, so she couldn't have the wedding next week. Yue Ying had been beautified by Zhen Ji but _

_also was diagnosed with some sort of drug that took her memory away. The doctor insisted that Zhu Lu reopen _

_the doors for Yue Ying and teach her the skills she once knew. _

_(Hehehe I love this chapter! Don't you! Love your reviews hope you like this one too! Please send me more reviews! Thanks for reading once again chapter 10 will definently be much longer! Bye take care!)_


	10. Sweet Revenge! Mwha!

_(I really, really hope you liked my last chapter. I know everyone basically Da Qiao and Zhen Ji got jacked up. Hehe but, I never really liked Zhen Ji (don't take it offensively) but, I hope you enjoy this chapter!)_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Shu Kingdom_

_Everyone that night stayed at Jiang Wei's house seeing they were all so depressed. Zhu Lu didn't want to help Yue Ying but then he sort of felt bad for her. So, he decided to stay a while longer. Jiang Wei and Xiao Qiao were both watching Da Qiao all the time. If Xiao went to do something Jiang Wei would be watching. If Jiang Wei went to go get something then Xiao Qiao would be watching. Zhao Yun let everyone have their own spaces. _

_Yue Ying was asking so many questions to Zhu Lu he couldn't answer all of them. Zhao Yun finally stepped in. Zhu Lu (Zhou Yu) looked at him and then forced himself to somewhat smile._

_"You said your name was Zhu Lu right? Well then what's my name?" Yue Ying asked._

_"Your name is Yue Ying. You are married to Zhuge Liang. This man here is Zhao Yun he is on your team as well." Zhu Lu replied politely._

_"Yue…Ying. That's my name! Wow its purtie!"_

_"Yue Ying you live in Shu with us so if you ever get lost tell them where you are from."_

_"Shu? Hey I know so basically we live in a shoe? Right!" Yue Ying perked up._

_"The girls you saw earlier were Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao." Zhao Yun added to Zhu Lu._

_"Who was the one who saved me?"_

_"Da Qiao."_

_"Who was the one who aided me?"_

_"Xiao Qiao."_

_"Oh, I see."_

_"Yue Ying you were a great warrior! Let us begin in combat practice!" Zhu Lu and Zhao Yun said._

_"Um…A warrior, are you sure I mean really me a warrior!"_

_"Yes we are sure now come along."_

_"Hmm…Okay!"_

_Yue Ying walked ahead._

_"She's perky and peepie now!" Zhu Lu said._

_"Yeah, she scares me. Xiao isn't even that perky." Zhao Yun stated. _

………………………………………………………………………………

_Lu Xun held out his hand to Pang just in case she had a hard time getting up. They walked over to Da and Jiang Wei's room. When they saw Da Qiao they asked what happened when they were resting ALL of yesterday. Jiang Wei told them what happened, they both seemed speechless._

_Jiang Wei sent them back to their room for he wanted to talk with Da Qiao._

_Lu Xun once again held out his hand but this time with a heart warming smile. Pang couldn't help but notice he had changed into a polite gentleman. They walked back to their room but Pang told Lu Xun she wanted to see Yue Ying first. Lu Xun took her to Lady Yue Ying out side in combat. He noticed there was a newcomer to Shu. Lu Xun recognized the man's voice. But, he decided that Zhou Yu probably would've thought of a better strategy. This would be more like Gan Ning's or something. _

_"Hello Yue Ying you look surprisingly different!" Pang said._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Yue Ying that is Pang and Lu Xun."_

_"Oh…another couple, jeez! Why am I married to that old Z..."_

_"Now, Yue Ying we mustn't talk like that. -"_

_"Oh, sorry."_

_"It's alright."_

_Pang went inside before Yue Ying even noticed that Lu Xun and Pang left. Lu Xun and Pang decided to rest and talk about what has happened all in one day. Jiang Wei was talking to Da Qiao who lay there sleeping yet snoring. He smiled he was wishing he were the one with the cut on the throat and not Da Qiao. Suddenly Da Qiao's eye's were opening; she yawned and said "what happened?" Jiang Wei was so relieved that Da Qiao woke up. He started crying happy tears. Da Qiao smiled._

_"I'm still tired but, is Yue Ying ok?" _

_"Yue Ying has completely forgotten who she is and everything else."_

_"Oh, my poor Yue Ying we must help her!"_

_"Wait! Don't get up by your self!"_

_But, just as he said that she came plopping back down. "Ouch!" He started laughing. He remembered the last time she fell down too. But, then he helped her up and went outside. "Come on Yue Ying you can do better than that!" Zhu Lu said. Yue Ying and Zhao Yun were up against each other. Jiang Wei and Da Qiao watched from a distance._

_All of a sudden they too come clashing together but, Yue Ying falls back a little bit. They stood still for a couple seconds and then, Yue Ying threw her boomerang out and tried to snatch it back but it came back and she had sprang her left wrist. Zhu Lu came running before Yue Ying fell because of the pain. He caught her just in time and took her back in to aid her. Jiang Wei asked Da Qiao is she remembered how he had to aid her too. She nodded and blushed._

_Zhao Yun, slowly walked over Jiang Wei and Da Qiao. He was afraid to tell them bad news but, he wondered if they could handle it? He sat down right next to them and sighed. The three all gazed out from Jiang Wei's house's view and saw the ocean. Finally before Zhao Yun spoke Jiang Wei reached for Da Qiao's hand and held it in his. Zhao Yun then wondered where Xiao Qiao was. But, he had to tell them the news first._

_"Jiang Wei? Da Qiao? I'm afraid Yue Ying isn't going to get an ability to fight as she once did before."_

_"Are you for sure?"_

_"Yes, Jiang Wei."_

_"Hold on I have something to tell you." Da interrupted._

_"Yes what is it?" Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun asked._

_"Well Zhen Ji, and Cao Ren are coming back here tomorrow. So we need to practice some more."_

_"How did you know Da?" Jiang Wei asked._

_"She told me yesterday thinking I was almost finished so she told me their plans."_

_"Da do you think you can fight?"_

_"Of course I can! I'm going to give Zhen Ji a piece of (my mind) my fans!"_

_"Well, then we probably need all the rest we can get."_

_"Yes, we will but, do you know what time they will be here?"_

_"Morning." Da replied._

_"Then we will sleep and wake early!" Zhao Yun said._

………………………………………………………………………………

_Zhu Lu tended to Yue Ying's wound back in the room then she said "If Zhuge Liang is my husband why aren't I with him?" Zhu Lu was puzzled. And then he realized he had no answer to that. Yue Ying's face was red. She thought to herself that, if her husband cared for her then he should be the one aiding her. Right? But, Yue Ying started having doubts about her even loving Zhuge Liang. She did know what he looked like though._

_Zhu Lu finally spoke out. "Yue Ying f Zhuge Liang loves then he should be here in a couple days. For you see he is on an important mission and needs to conquer the small town of Wei." Yue Ying still didn't care she wanted a husband who would most likely care for her more than war. Yue Ying had hugged Zhu Lu when he was done aiding her. She then asked him if he could leave her alone for a little while. He nodded and left._

_He then came across a message by mail he carefully read it. It said:_

_Dear Yue Ying,_

_My journey on taking one of Wei's towns' have failed. I am now one of Wei's prisoners. I was going along the road while we were ambushed I'm sorry my love, but until I arrive back home; I leave you in the hands of Zhu Lu. _

_Zhuge Liang Your husband._

_Zhu Lu went back to Yue Ying's room and gave her the letter. She read it and then asked "Why do you actually aid me when I am supposed to be looking after you?" Zhu Lu sighed and then said "Well, since the Wei generals have brain washed you I have been given the role to take care of you so if that is what I have to do then, I will succeed doing so!" She sat there a while she seemed sad but, then she re-thought about it she doesn't know anything about Zhuge Liang anymore except his name, what role he plays in Shu and his looks. She then said to Zhu Lu, "Thankyou." He replied to her and then left her for he had to sleep early too. He had also overheard Da Qiao talking so he said good night and went in another room in Jiang Wei's place._

_The next morning Yue Ying, Zhao Yun, Pang, Lu Xun, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, and Zhu Lu; were waiting for Zhen Ji Cao Ren and others to come. Zhen Ji burst out a cry of over whelming laughter while Cao Ren told her to zip it totally shut. Zhen Ji then skimmed around until she saw Da Qiao. She then told Cao Ren, Sima Yi, Xu Huang, and Zhang He to come out. _

_"Ahh…Da Qiao I see you haven't backed down? Are you thirsty for more of my flute?"_

_"Oh, just shove it up your own hinny! I'm willing to fight to protect my friends and to get revenge on you!"_

_"Hmm…well I'll be the one to judge that. Won't I? (With an evil smirk on her face)"_

_"Err…wipe that smirk off cuz, it's not going to be on long!"_

_Da Qiao was finally fed up with Zhen Ji and Swooped up into the sky so high Zhen Ji couldn't see a thing. Da Qiao came down and landed on Zhen Ji's belly. Xiao Qiao couldn't stop laughing until she felt someone looking straight at her. It was Zhang He, Zhao Yun and Zhu Lu kept on repeating " butterfly man, oh butterfly man, he wish he could fly,_

_As high as he can!" Xiao Qiao went up to Zhang He and kicked him in the shin and said, "That's for insulting butterflies all over the world!" _

_All of a sudden everyone heard Da Qiao hitting Zhen Ji, they all knew that Da Qiao meant business so they backed out of their fight. But, then Zhang He grabbed Xiao Qiao by the hair and said "Good bye little girl!" Xiao Qiao screamed so loud it caught Zhu Lu's attention first. He ran up to Xiao Qiao but when he stopped he noticed Zhao Yun, had already gotten her to safety. Zhu Lu looked over at Jiang Wei who was fight against Xu Huang and then he looked back at Zhao Yun. Zhu Lu envied Zhao Yun but, he knew this wasn't exactly the right time. So he went up to Sima Yi and requested a private duel. Sima Yi accepted. Zhen Ji then in shock stood still._

_"Sima Yi this wasn't part of the plan! I told you, pacifically not to duel anyone!"_

_"Well, it's my turn to have some fun!"_

_"Curse that wretched Sima Yi and his wretched tactics!"_

_Da Qiao seeing that Zhen Ji was distracted bye Sima Yi gave Da Qiao and upper advantage. Da Qiao swiftly charged right at Zhen Ji and cut Zhen Ji's legs, cheeks, eye lids, arms, and hands bye using her fans "true beauty." Zhen Ji's blood spattered out and she cried in desperate needs of help once again. But, no one on her team came to aid her. They were al busy in battle. Yue Ying went up to Zhen Ji and said "Where are you keeping my husband?" Zhen Ji wouldn't say a word. Then Yue Ying got out her boomerang and slashed it on Zhen Ji's right and left arm. _

_"Ahh….!"_

_"If you do not wish to answer me then I will answer the punishment you get. Now leave Shu and never return!"_

_Zhu Lu from a distance finishing up Sima Yi, heard and saw Yue Ying's potential in getting her main talent back. Sima Yi through his fan at Zhu Lu but he blocked it and said "C'mon is that the best you can do!"_

_(I now this chapter is longer but I warned you this one would be longer! Anyways, I appreciate all the reviews! Write to me some more! I hope you liked this chapter and bye, bye! "Wait! Sorry if the fighting part was too brutal to me it was nothing!")_


	11. Taking a Step Forward

_(Okay thankyou so much for your reviews! I really hope you like this chapter too! It's different from other stories sort of. Esp. because of my odd pairings of couples! But, its different that's what makes it interesting too! I hope you like this chapter!)_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Shu Kingdom_

_That day, Yue Ying tended to everyone's wounds. Since Da Qiao came out with no injuries at all she decided to help Jiang Wei patch up his wounds too. Everyone seemed some what exhausted. Zhu Lu was the first to get treated by Yue Ying. Zhao Yun looked over at Yue Ying and Zhu Lu; he noticed that Yue Ying's nursery abilities have definitely changed. _

_Da Qiao was sewing up Jiang Wei's cut among his chest. He was aching and agonizing in deep pain, Da Qiao started speeding up. She noticed Jiang Wei's blood wouldn't stop bleeding so she asked Yue Ying to hold the rag until she finished sewing up his wound. Zhao Yun slowly picked himself up and walked towards Jiang Wei telling him to not move too much. Zhu Lu watched Yue Ying hold the rag and then he looked over to Xiao Qiao she was just sitting there in her room alone. He thought to himself "This is my chance! I can finally talk to her!" He rolled over to her but she then closed the door._

_Xiao Qiao opened her door after she heard a bang. It was Zhu Lu he couldn't stop rolling so he rolled right into her door. She giggled and then asked what he wanted? He tried to sit up but, he just couldn't. Xiao Qiao helped him up and they sat there sort of staring at each other. Then Zhu Lu replied, "I am wondering why you are sitting alone and not with everyone else?" She was silent. Then she just smiled again._

_"I was just thinking. That's all."_

_"Oh, about what?"_

_"Well about Zhao Yun." _

_"…uh…don't worry I won't tell anyone."_

_"Well…ok. I'm wondering when Zhao Yun will ask me to marry him. But, then is it too soon?"_

_"Well I think when he thinks it's time to ask then he will. Maybe you two just need to show each other how you really, really feel about each other."_

_Zhu Lu (Zhou Yu) wondered why he even gave that advice to Xiao Qiao. He was supposed to be winning her over not making her go to the other man! Right? He then sighed and said he should be going or else he was going to miss his turn of treatment. Xiao Qiao giggled and then said "Go on!" Zhu Lu was so happy that he could finally talk to Xiao Qiao with out having to kidnap her. _

_Jiang Wei finally was all better and Da Qiao was so relieved and stopped panicking. Lu Xun and Pang came back in from outside and everyone was staring at them. Lu Xun raised his hand while still holding Pang's hand along with his; and said "We're going to be…" Xiao Qiao jumped into the air shouting "married!" Lu Xun gave a strange look over to Pang and they exchanged facial expressions. "No, actually I was just going to say we're going to be an official couple but, like boyfriend girlfriend. _

_Everyone was relieved that Pang and Lu Xun weren't married yet. Da Qiao stood up let Jiang Wei lean on her while she took him to his room. He was barely smiling. She then lightly put him on his bed and she watched him doze off to sleep. Everyone watched them too, and they all said "Awe…" at the same exact time. Da Qiao turned her head and lightly blushed then closed the door on them. _

_Zhao Yun was taken to Xiao Qiao's room by Xiao Qiao. Lu Xun and Pang went back to their room seeing how no one really seemed to talk anymore. It was just Zhu Lu and Yue Ying. She looked at him and then he fell to the floor with a big thump. She bent down and apologized for forgetting to tend to his wounds. He sweetly smiled and sat there while she bandaged his wounds._

_He started thinking in his mind. No wonder why the all decided to stay here in Shu. It's peaceful when everyone is doing their own thing. He then observed Yue Ying bandaging him. He felt his heart skip a beat, and he noticed how she really wasn't plain at all._

_"Okay! Your wounds should be completely healed in a day or two! I hope I didn't cause you too much pain?"_

_"No, you didn't thankyou for tending my wounds though. I probably could have never aided my own self."_

_"(Smiling) Do you really think I'm perky?"_

_"Uh…no what ever makes you say that?"_

_"Well, the other day I heard you and Lord Zhao Yun talking about me and my perkiness."_

_"Oh, well then I'm sorry. But, really I don't think you're so perky any more."_

_"I forgive you."_

_"Well then, we should head back to your place I think we have intruded at Jiang Wei's house a little too long."_

_"Ok, but, you'll have to point out the way. And I will let you lean on me."_

_"Sure."_

_Back to Yue Ying's place Zhu Lu almost fell asleep. Yue Ying opened the door and laid Zhu Lu on the floor. She hugged him good night and blew out her candle. He was happy that he received a hug, for he hadn't gotten a hug for quite a while. He then was about to go to sleep until he heard Yue Ying saying ouch, over, and over again. He heard it coming from her bathroom and opened the door. What he saw was something so life changing for him he gazed at it. Yue Ying Screamed and hit Zhu Lu on the head. She then slipped into a robe and her face turned bright red. _

_"So did you enjoy the present?"_

_"… (Speechless)"_

_"Good! Cause you're never going to see that again."_

_"I'm sorry it's just I heard you saying ouch so many times that's why I opened the door to check on you."_

_"Oh, thanks but, you could've at least knocked."_

_"I'm sorry. I'll be leaving back to my room now."_

_"Umm…wait!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Can you teach me how to write tomorrow!"_

_"I don't know if I could I would but, I'm not exactly the best calligraphy writer. Da and Xiao Qiao are feminine they should be good at it. We could go back there tomorrow if you'd like?"_

_"No, it's alright. Since you are not that good your self then that means I can stoop down to your level and then I can teach you if I get better!"_

_Zhu Lu smiled and then told Yue Ying they should get some rest after the long days work. Yue Ying chuckled and went to bed. Zhu Lu went back to his room wondering if Yue Ying acted like this before. But, he asked no further questions and went straight off to lala land. Yue Ying sneaked into Zhu Lu's room and cuddled up right next to him she was scared of the dark and didn't want to be left alone. _

_Early morning when Zhu Lu awoke he found himself right next to Yue Ying, with his arm around her. He quickly blushed and sat up. She too was awoken but, she awoke because she didn't feel Zhu Lu's arm on her. Zhu Lu not knowing Yue Ying was up and about; started changing his clothes. Yue Ying was in so much shock she couldn't even talk until she finally got "eek!" out of her mouth. Zhu Lu turned around and was all red himself. _

………………………………………………………………………………

_Da Qiao woke up early enough she made breakfast for everyone but, served Jiang Wei's privately. Just as she came in Jiang Wei woke up. She saw him yawning and started giggling. He sat up and asked Da Qiao if she had a good morning. He noticed no matter what she would always put a smile on for Jiang Wei. He liked that; he made himself a deal that he too would smile for her no matter what. Da Qiao quickly poured some hot tea for Jiang Wei and herself. He thank you'd. Finally silence broke._

_"So, yesterday was such a blur to me what happened after wards?"_

_"Well, you had a huge and deep cut on your chest so I patched it up before you lost too much blood."_

_"Oh, I appreciate your help."_

_"That's why we are here for each other!"_

_"So what happened to Yue Ying and Zhu Lu?"_

_"I think I heard Yue Ying and Zhu Lu leaving last night but since she lives near by. I over heard her scream and this morning I heard her crying an "eek!"_

_"I think I might've known what happened last night."_

_"Smarty pants!"_

_"I'm not, Zhuge Liang is."_

_"Oh, wait I forgot to tell you yesterday but, Yue Ying told me that Zhuge Liang was ambushed by Wei soldiers and he was taken prisoner. I want to go help him but, I want to stay here with you until you get better."_

_"Thankyou and when I do get better you and I will go out searching for Zhuge Liang. I don't think he made it too far out of Shu if, he took the old road."_

_"See…you are a smarty pants!"_

_"Alright I'll admit it a little bit."_

_Da Qiao started massaging Jiang Wei but, she then kissed him on his lips then she told him to wait while she got a surprise present out for Jiang Wei. He was happy and couldn't wait until he and Da would finally get married. Da Qiao came back with something in her hands. Jiang Wei curiously opened the present and it was a charm that Da Qiao had given him. She then pointed out to Jiang Wei that he could put it on his trident saw her spirit would always be with him._

_He putted the gift away and kissed Da Qiao on her forehead and hugged each other until they almost were totally numb. They then looked out into the morning sun rising up into the sky. They had their arms around each other and gladly looked out into the sky until after noon came._

_(I hope you liked this chapter to me it was funny at parts. As you can probably see in this chapter I didn't really try to rush my self. So I thankyou for all of your reviews basically the following people: starfire06 and windsofeternity oops! And zhou yu's girl since you basically always read my story. THANKS SO MUCH! Bye) _


	12. The Kiss and The Little Boy

_(Hehe…I'm liking the reviews! Thanks Sideways! Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter even thou I just finished the other chapter…)_

………………………………………………………………………………...

_Shu Kingdom_

_Zhu Lu and Yue Ying started practicing calligraphy after there breakfast. Zhu Lu pointed out to Yue Ying that if you didn't do it neatly then someone would probably think it was something else. So Zhu Lu wrote the word Yue Ying she tried after him. She asked him if it looked alright and he told a white lie. _

_"Sure it looks exactly like mine!"_

_"Yeah, well yours isn't perfect either!" she said in a teasing vice._

_"(Laughs)"_

_"So what's next Zhu Lu?"_

_"How about… Zhuge Liang?"_

_"No…how about Zhu Lu!"_

_"Okay if you're up to the challenge!"_

_"Of, course I am! I'm not a wimp!"_

_Yue Ying smiled and stood still for a moment. Zhu Lu looked at her, he wondered what was happening?  
Suddenly Yue Ying kissed Zhu Lu on the lips. Zhu Lu's face turned bright red and started heating up. Yue Ying was blushing. Zhu Lu couldn't hold back his smile any longer so he turned around and flashed his big white teeth out. Yue Ying quietly slipped out of the room and into the bathroom. Zhu Lu turned around and Yue Ying wasn't there but, he just laid there on the floor._

………………………………………………………………………………...

_Zhao Yun was watching Xiao Qiao pour some tea for her self; he noticed she had been quiet very often so he came out from hiding and said "boo!" Xiao Qiao spilled her tea and saw Zhao Yun was there._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that much."_

_"No. it's alright I needed some of that."_

_"So what's been happening lately you seem too quiet to be yourself lately?"_

_"Oh, nothing I was just thinking about other things. That's nothing that you should be worried about. I mean you always help out around here and all I have to do is sit."_

_"I'm sorry if I didn't include you much this week but, lately I've been really busy. So how about tonight we go out and eat and you and I can tell each other what's been on our minds lately?"_

_"That's sound perfect! But, can we take a trip over to the market first I have to buy more ginseng tea ingredients."_

_"Very well we will go now."_

………………………………………………………………………………...

_Jiang Wei and Da Qiao started walking for a while so Jiang Wei could get used to walking so it won't feel all weird when he gets completely better. Da Qiao put her arm through Jiang Wei's everyone started staring. Da Qiao and Jiang Wei barley noticed everyone laid their eyes on the young couple. Suddenly Jiang Wei spotted Zhu Lu sitting on the porch by himself. Jiang Wei and Da Qiao walked over to Zhu Lu, and the closer they got the redder he looked._

_"Zhu Lu why are you out here alone?"_

_"Well, it seems like Yue Ying likes…me."_

_"Whoa BABY!"_

_As Jiang Wei, and Da Qiao listened to Zhu Lu Xiao Qiao noticed in the market a little boy sitting all alone. She went over to him and talked to the little boy. She offered him Dim Sum but, he refused. Zhao Yun walked over and told the boy that he didn't have to worry they would take care of him. Xiao Qiao gave her hand out to the little boy and picked him up. She noticed he had bruises on him and she felt so bad. She looked over to Zhao Yun who was buying a whole bunch of outfits for the boy._

_Xiao Qiao smiled and took a closer look at the boy she was holding in her arms, she seemed to know his age and he was quite young to her. The boy was about four in a half. She asked the boy if he'd like to stay with Lord Zhao Yun and her; boy nodded and smiled. Xiao Qiao felt a warm happiness inside her she loved that feeling. Xiao Qiao asked the boy what his name was he softly replied "Jing Yan" Xiao Qiao smiled and then called Zhao Yun over. _

_"Zhao Yun? The little boy's name is Jing Yan. Isn't it adorable?"_

_"Jing Quing…that reminds me of…never mind."_

_"Tell me please you know we're in this together right?"_

_"Ok. He is Wei Yan's son. Wei Yan had told me he left his boy with his mother but, it seems she has left the boy all alone for quite some time."_

_"…"_

_"Are you alright there Xiao?"_

_"Yes I'm fine but, should we tell Wei Yan we found his son?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?" _

_"He didn't want to see his son ever again."_

_"Awe…poor little guy…he must've been so scared and lonely all these years."_

_"That will all change now. I will take him in as my son, Hong Fei Yun."_

_"Well that's a silly name! How about we pick one out together!"_

_"That is even better. But, we should take him home and give him a bath."_

_"Yes, we will!"_

………………………………………………………………………………...

_Da Qiao and Jiang Wei had just left Yue Ying's place when they just saw Xiao Qiao and Zhao Yun with a little boy. Jiang Wei and Da Qiao walked up to Xiao Qiao and Zhao Yun. Xiao Qiao didn't even notice her sister or Jiang Wei. Zhao Yun turned around and saw his buddy Jiang Wei. _

_"Come in!" Xiao Qiao said._

_"Thankyou." Said Jiang Wei._

_"So who his this little guy?" Da asked kindly._

_"This is Jing Yan. I assume Jiang Wei knows about this boy."_

_"Yes I do, this is Wei Yan's son. Didn't his wife choose abortion?"_

_"Yes, apparently so. Zhao Yun and I found him today near the market."_

_"So have you decided a name for him?" Zhao Yun asked._

_"Yes I have how about…Fu Xi Yun?"_

_"You two have bad taste in names." Da and Jiang stated._

_"Well, can you two do better?" Xiao Qiao said sticking her tongue out._

_"Okay, how about…Xiong Fei Xi Yun?"_

_"…"_

_"Okay…so ugh you can make a comment now sister Xiao?"_

_"That's so super PERFECT!"_

_"Umm…thanks I guess."_

_Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun smiled while Xiao Qiao told the young boy his new name. He liked it too. But, he knew his name was long so when he wrote it he would have to spend a while writing his name. Da Qiao and Jiang Wei soon left Zhao Yun's home and continued back to theirs'. Da Qiao was wondering if her sister would be able to take care of the boy, because it would be a lot of work and love. Jiang Wei thought the same thing as Da Qiao did but, he worried more for Zhao Yun. Jiang Wei knew Zhao Yun always dreamt of having a son but, a son with a father already?_

_"Jiang, I was wondering if Zhao Yun and Xiao Qiao are ready to be responsible for a boy. Do you think they can handle it?"_

_"I think it's an interesting path they have followed but, with a love one I think you can make it happen."_

_Da Qiao had butterflies in her tummy. But, not the nervous ones; the ones that make your heart all tingly and warm. Jiang Wei and Da Qiao walked along the dirt road while the sun was still setting and they both stopped and realized how fortunate they were to have each other._

_(Yes, people this is sadly the end…the end…………………………………_

…………………………………………………_..the end…………………….. Of my 12th chapter duh! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews! Also sideways…I forgot to list her in the last chapter. Thanks everyone for reading my story!)_


	13. The Scarings In Life

_(Yes! Ta Da! I'm back and I'm hoping to write a better chapter. After all this is a story about romance and drama…so there will be a lot of drama in this chapter. Please don't hold back on the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!)_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Shu Kingdom_

_Jiang Wei and Da Qiao were trying to take it easy as their wedding would come by soon. Jiang Wei every morning would hug Da Qiao and give her another gift. This morning would be very different. As Da Qiao woke up she couldn't find Jiang Wei any where. She searched every where except for the garden. She flashed opened the doors and there he was. She noticed he had a sad face on so she approached him slowly but, warmly. She sat down and automatically hugged him. She noticed his hugs weren't warm like they used to be; they're little fake hugs here and there. She couldn't take it any longer._

_"Jiang Wei, what is worrying you so much, I must know. For let me share the pain with you at least."_

_"You remember the wound you patched up?"_

_"Yes." _

_"Well, it seems to have scared and that scare has also left a scar in my heart."_

_"What is happening?"_

_"Well every time when it comes to battle Xu Huang usually puts scorpion venom on his staff's blade. Do you remember the arrow too?"_

_"Yes, that was from Xu Huang as well; I am guessing."_

_"It is indeed."_

_"So, you mean the wound I patched up has the scorpion venom in you!"_

_"I'm afraid so. I probably won't be ale to survive after today."_

_"…"_

_"I'm sorry I have let you down."_

_"It's not your fault Jiang Wei. It's mine I should've known! It's my entire fault!"_

_Jiang Wei moved closer to Da Qiao but before he knew it she was already in his arms. He felt her warm tears soak up in his shirt. She cried her heart out and started taking deep breathes. Jiang Wei knew the truth was going to be hard for her but he had to. She started nodding her head so hard and fast her hair came undone. Da Qiao started repeating "it's my entire fault" so many times that Jiang Wei softly closed her lips together._

_"Jiang…sniffle...I love you, I truly do. I…sniffle…want to help you!"_

_"There is no cure, I'm afraid it's far too late. There's only one way but, I don't want to get others involved."_

_"Tell me please, I must find some way to help out! I won't let you leave me. Not until our due time together expires!"_

_Da Qiao leaned forward and kissed Jiang Wei on his lips. She then asked him if it was possible to give some of the venom to her but he slightly nodded a no. Da Qiao's eyes were so puffy Jiang Wei couldn't stand to see her like this. Da Qiao then cut her self a bit and cut Jiang Wei a bit too. He was wondering what she would do next. She waited for Jiang Wei to start bleeding and then she bandaged his wound after collecting some of his blood in a cup. She waited for her wound to stop bleeding. She then mixed her blood with Jiang Wei's and forced her self to drink it down._

_(I know Eww right! But it's so tragic!) _

_Jiang Wei wasn't exactly pleased with what she did but he couldn't stop her. She then said "sorry." He willingly hugged her so tight she went numb. Da Qiao knew she was numb but, she didn't want Jiang Wei to let go. She wanted him to embrace her forever, and never leave her side until they pass on. Da Qiao was aware of what would happen to her but she would let Jiang Wei leave with out her. _

_Xiao Qiao was at Jiang Wei's door but no one answered. Xiao Qiao left back to Zhao Yun and the little boy. Lu Xun and Pang heard Da Qiao crying so they went to go check on Da and Jiang. They opened the door and saw blood on the floor little droppings. Pang immediately bent down and asked Jiang Wei what happened. Jiang Wei explained how Da and he weren't going to make it to their wedding and Pang started sniffling her self. Jiang Wei asked Lu Xun to marry Pang and take the place of their wedding Lu Xun asked Pang and she gladly obliged. Lu Xun did it as a good-bye and a wedding gift to Jiang Wei and Da Qiao. Pang sent one of Jiang Wei's maids' over to Zhao Yun's home asking them to come immediately. When Xiao Qiao and Zhao Yun arrived at Jiang Wei's place, they saw that Lu Xun and Pang's eyes were grieving over Da Qiao and Jiang Wei. Xiao Qiao looked over at her sister Da Qiao. Xiao Qiao saw so much puffiness in Da Qiao's eyes and pulled her sister away._

_"Sister why is it you cry so much your eyes puff out?"_

_"…"_

_"So you do not wish to talk to me?"_

_"No…it's not that. It's…"_

_Da Qiao just went back inside the room with everyone else. Xiao Qiao asked Zhao Yun what had happened. And he eagerly told her without stopping for a single break. Xiao Qiao's heart stopped pumping at its normal rate. She squeezed the little boy Xiong (that name is in honor of my cousins! So they better appreciate it-). Zhao Yun tried to loosen up Xiao Qiao's grip among the boy until finally Xiao Qiao thumped to the floor. Pang checked Da Qiao's heart beats and Jiang Wei's they weren't doing so good. Pang sent out for doctors but, almost every doctor refused. Except one. Yue Ying came she observed, and tested but, it was far too late. Da Qiao and Jiang Wei wouldn't be able to make it through the night; not unless some miracle came along and just happened. Da Qiao asked if she and Jiang Wei could be alone for a few minutes everyone left into another room._

_Da Qiao took off Jiang Wei's shirt and cut open the wound. Jiang Wei screamed but no one came in to interfere. Da Qiao used Jiang Wei's shirt to soak up all the Venom. Luckily, the venom hadn't spread out too far from where the big blob was. She quickly repatched his wound together. He started to breath normally once again. He then called everyone back in. They saw a big amount of blood, and noticed Jiang Wei's shirt was off. He told them Da Qiao had saved him but what about her. Everyone feared that she would've saved him and not save herself. Jiang said to himself "If she took her life for mine, and risked her energy on me just to save me, and let me live on with out her, then…I have to help her too!"_

_Jiang Wei put Da Qiao on his saddle and they rode off to an unknown village in Shu. Da Qiao slowly had trouble breathing. He got off his horse and took her inside. Jiang Wei asked the man if he could help. The man was kind enough to help Jiang Wei out. Jiang Wei was amazed at what the old man did. Jiang way knew this was sorcery and was against the law but, he didn't care right now. Da Qiao, slowly started recovering and Jiang Wei paid the man a whole ton of money for saving his bride._

_The old man was too kind he wouldn't accept the money, but asked Jiang Wei if he could attend his wedding. Jiang Wei got the man another horse and the old man followed. When Jiang Wei had arrived bake in his home town and at his house Pang and everyone were so glad to see him and Da Qiao. The old man stood there watching as everyone celebrated. They all thanked the old man for what he had done. The old man smiled and wished to talk to Jiang Wei alone. Jiang Wei did as the old man asked._

_"Jiang Wei, it's been a long time since I last saw you."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am you grandfather."_

_"…"_

_"I'm sorry I never visited or even cared to write you but, look how it turned out. Instead of some crummy old letter we meet in person!"_

_"Grandfather…I've missed you."_

_Jiang Wei smiled and hugged his grandfather. Jiang Wei looked back at Da Qiao Zhu Lu was carrying her. Jiang Wei right then and there knew his friends were as good as they could get. And he was thankful for the one thing he loved most in his life, Da Qiao. He quietly said "Da Qiao." And she woke up. Da Qiao, opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Jiang Wei's warm smile towards her. She, could barely move but tried her hardest to keep her arms around Jiang Wei._

_Everyone went out and celebrated but, afterwards they all just dozed off to bed. Jiang Wei offered his grandfather to stay at his place but, his grandfather insisted that Jiang Wei and Da Qiao have this night alone after everything that happened earlier. Jiang Wei thank you'd once again and went inside to Da Qiao._

_(I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! I did drama…drama…drama! I hope to receive more of your reviews! Thankyou! Here's another thank you list:_

_WindsofEternity_

_Zhou Yu' Girl_

_Starfire06_

_MateofHiei_

_Sideways_

_Bye, bye thanks ya'll! I love reviews from you!)_


	14. Fan's ! Why not Swords!

_(I hope you all enjoyed my last chapters' as you should all know my story will be ending soon…if you don't want it to, then send me a review telling me not to. I really like reading what you all have to say. Thanks enjoy this one!)_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Shu Kingdom_

_The night was finally over and Da Qiao was so happy to see daylight again. The first thing she did when she woke up was give Jiang Wei a big smooch! He woke up afterwards too. Da Qiao started sobbing and sobbing, she finally stopped and hugged Jiang Wei._

_"You saved me last night even though you used up all your energy. Why?"_

_"Well, Jiang since I love you I will risk anything for you."_

_"Thankyou. I would've never made it."_

_"No, it's me who should be thanking you. You saved me too I remember sort of."_

_"You're welcome and I don't mind doing that for you again."_

_"Chuckles)"_

_"We got everyone worked up last night though…"_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry for crying so loud, I just couldn't hold back."_

_"I know what you mean."_

_Jiang Wei and Da Qiao slowly moved closer towards each other until they were interrupted by Xiao Qiao's peeping eyes. Xiao Qiao saw Da and Jiang looking at her and started running through the halls shouting "Help me please!" Da Qiao finally caught up with Xiao and sat on Xiao's back. Jiang Wei took Da Qiao off Xiao's back._

_"Thanks Jiang Wei I owe you!" Xiao said._

_"Err…little sister's annoy me…"_

_"Calm down Da, your sister didn't mean to. Maybe her temptation caused her to spy on us?"_

_"Still." Da stated._

_"Okay, thanks Jiang Wei but, I really think I should get back to Xiong and Zhao Yun. Bye!"_

_Xiao Qiao dashed back out the door and was so relieved her sister's husband was so forgiving. Da Qiao still pouting reminded Jiang Wei of his little sister; except she died when she was about 5 months old. From heart failure. Da Qiao finally let out a burst of giggles. Jiang Wei was very confused. Jiang Wei had heard of mood swings but, this was abnormal for Da Qiao. He then felt Da Qiao's forehead. It was burning hot! _

_He quickly got some cold water and a towel. He laid Da Qiao down and put the towel on her forehead. She smiled and tried to sit up but, when she did everything was rocking back and forth, back and forth, like a ship. She didn't feel so good. Jiang Wei told Da Qiao to take it easy and if she needed anything he'd get it. She smiled once again and went off dreaming._

………………………………………………………………………………

_(In Da Qiao's Dream)_

_Da Qiao was in a meadow all alone. She then saw something rather black. She saw it was Jiang Wei! So she ran over to where she could see him clearly. She saw Jiang Wei with another woman! Da Qiao went down the hill and slapped Jiang Wei so hard his cheek was swollen. The other woman started running away. Jiang Wei looked up at Da Qiao._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Jiang Wei? Don't you know who I am? It's me your fiancé, your wife-to-be!"_

_"I was never engaged…I don't know you. Go away!"_

_Da Qiao was heart broken. _

_(End of Da's dream.)_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Jiang Wei saw Da Qiao with tears while she slept, he whipped ever single one of them away. Da Qiao must've felt his hand and grabbed it. She then awoke. She sat up still dizzy but, she fell into Jiang Wei's arms. He put his arms around her and tightly embraced her. Da Qiao started sobbing all over again. _

_"Da, why is it you're crying?"_

_"I had a dream, and in that dream you forgot who I was."_

_"It's just a dream…you know I could never forget you. You're my love that wakes me and keeps me going everyday."_

_"(Sniffle)…really?"_

_"Of, course!"_

_Da Qiao was relieved that she was the only one for Jiang Wei. She tightly hugged him she then kissed him on the lips. She felt her heart pumping a thousand times faster. Jiang softly brushed his hands through her hair and gave Da Qiao a warm smile. She giggled and then curled up next to Jiang Wei. _

………………………………………………………………………………

_Zhao Yun was in the back yard teaching his son Xiong, how to fight. Xiao Qiao watched them and aided to the young one's wounds. Zhao Yun found a lot of potential in his son. After dinner Xiong and Xiao Qiao waited for Zhao Yun to finish his bathing. _

_"Xiao, are you also a fighter like my dad?"_

_"Yes, I am! But, I use fans instead of swords or spears."_

_"Hehe…"_

_"It's not as bad as you think tomorrow I'll show you a battle between my sister Da Qiao and I. We both use fans."_

_"Whoa you and your sister?"_

_"Ugh, huh."_

_"Sweet!"_

_Xiong went back into his room and Xiao Qiao went to go get her sister. When she opened the door to Jiang Wei's room she saw them cuddled up together. Xiao Qiao thought in her head "Awe…their so cute together!"_

_Xiao Qiao was too busy in her world that she didn't even notice Da and Jiang Wei looking at her. Da Qiao saw some drool coming down Xiao Qiao and quickly used a cloth to wipe Xiao mouth._

_"Oh, hey sister! I was wondering if I could challenge you to a friendly duel to demonstrate the art of fans to Xiong."_

_"Oh, sure. When? I've been getting a little rusty lately."_

_"How about now, because tomorrow I have to go to the market."_

_"That's fine."_

_When they all arrived back in Zhao Yun's backyard Jiang Wei, Lu Xun, Pang, Zhao Yun, and now Xiong were all getting ready to watch Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao in battle. Jiang Wei thought in his head that Da Qiao would defiantly win for sure. Zhao Yun, thought the opposite; he had seen Xiao Qiao fight in a real battle before. Xiong was just anxious to see girls fight for once._

_"You ready sister Da?"_

_"Are, you serious about fighting?"_

_"Or do you want a real challenge? But, I will stop when you call it Xiao."_

_"That's fine with me."_

_Da Qiao stood there waiting for Xiao Qiao's first attack. Xiao charged straight towards Da Qiao but, unlike others Xiao Qiao jumped into a blind spot where the sun was and came straight down for Da Qiao. Unfortunately, Da already knew Xiao was going to do that attack. Da took five steps and slashed Xiao's right shoulder. Xiao screamed with agony. But, she refused to lose to her sister. Xiao was tired of always losing to her sister and always being second best. Xiao Qiao pulled her self up and ran towards her sister. Da Qiao dogged every move Xiao did, until Xiao ran out of energy. _

_"Sister Da, I give up this time but, I will be better than you next time!"_

_"We'll see."_

_Da helped her sister up while Zhao Yun tended to Xiao's injury. Zhao Yun looked inside Xiao eyes and finally said "focus on one mind. And you will succeed." Xiao Qiao's face looked like a big question mark. Xiao felt someone tugging on her shorts. She looked down, it was Xiong._

_"Are you alright Xiao?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine thankyou for asking."_

_"You and your sister are really good!"_

_"Thankyou but, we're nothing compared to Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, and Zhu Lu."_

_"But, you're girls and that's what makes you different and good."_

_"Thankyou now run along."_

_"Okay."_

………………………………………………………………………………

_(That was my 14th chapter…how'd you like it? Or was it boring? If it was then you can tell me I can so take the truth. Plus I already know my story has so many grammar and spelling mistakes. Not just that but, I once mixed Zhao Yun and Zhou Yu together. Any way's I hope you liked this chapter. And thanks for the reviews! Also sorry if you think my chapters are going back to short. It's just I'm caught up in school stuff.)_


	15. Big Day of Surprises A must read!

_(I'm back and I'm oh so depressed! But, who gives about that. Any way's enjoy the chapter and also read this story if you want by "ShuPrincess" it's on the Action/Humor/Romance thing. So yeah…enjoy!)_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Shu Kingdom_

_This is the day, the day that Da Qiao and Jiang Wei are going to make a vow to each other and be husband and wife till death do them part. Da Qiao slipped into her wedding dress, while Jiang Wei was in the other room getting ready for the wedding. Da Qiao had always dreamed of having her wedding on a hill top, with the breeze blowing through the air; it now has finally came true. Since Da, did not have a dad any longer she insisted Liu Bei to walk her up the walk way. _

_Jiang Wei stood up there near the minister (Zhuge Liang), he saw Da, coming with Liu Bei and straightened his posture. Da Qiao quietly giggled. When she finally got to Jiang Wei, she put her hands in his and they both continued with their vows. Jiang noticed Da crying tears of joy. Suddenly they heard "You may now kiss the bride." Everyone sat as silent as a dead rat. Jiang and Da moved closer to each other and kissed each other among the people of Shu. Everyone applauded and gave the couple a standing ovation. _

_Da through her bundle of flowers into the air, and her sister caught it. Jiang swooped under Da, lifting her into his arms. She lightly kissed him on the cheek and went into the carriage. Everyone met back at Liu Bei's palace for the after party. Yue Ying started walking over to the wine bowl until she noticed someone's hand touched hers. Yue Ying blushed and then looked up; it was Zhu Lu, she put the spoon down and wrapped her hands around Zhu's neck. _

_"I've been waiting to hug you. Ever since I kissed you we haven't been talking all that much. I…I miss that."_

_"I've been waiting to do the same."_

_Zhu Lu and Yue Ying walked outside and found themselves in Liu Bei's garden. Zhu Lu felt bad for he knew that he had true feelings for Yue Ying, but, he was here in Shu to get Xiao back. Right! Zhu Lu thought about it while he forgot about Yue Ying talking to him. He realized Xiao now had her heart with Zhao Yun. Zhu Lu accepted that and is going to move on too. He tightly wrapped his arms around Yue Ying, she was still talking but, she knew he hadn't listened to one word she said. She knew he had something on his mind but, she understood that he was going through a rough situation. _

_Da and Jiang twirled each other until they could twirl no longer. He took her into his arms and went back home, Liu Bei looked outside into his garden and started walking. He then saw Yue Ying with Zhu Lu, they were both in each other's arms. He knew it was wrong to spy, but, for the sake of Zhuge Liang Liu Bei did so. All of a sudden Liu Bei felt a tap on his shoulder it was Lady Quing. He hadn't seen her ever since she got married to Lord Cao Cao himself. _

_"Liu Bei, I have come back in telling you in person that, I have never stopped loving you or thinking about you. It was all Cao Cao's fault, I never meant to sleep with him. After my three long years of staying with him, Zhen Ji told me that he had put a drug into my drink and I went unconscious. Please forgive me my love?"_

_Liu Bei was in shock but, he knew she was right. He remembered the day when Wei had taken her away. He longed for her presence everyday, but, he eventually gave up on her coming back. Now that he is seeing her with his own eyes he was mistaken. His knees' felt weak and he dropped to the floor. She lifted him up and took him back inside into his room. _

_Lady Quing thought to her self "I'm sorry for all the grief I have caused you these past years. If you won't forgive me then I understand. Because, I was going to leave my second year but, I thought I had fallen in love with one of Cao Cao's sons'. I learned that it wasn't true it was just all fake." Liu Bei finally opened his eyes and saw Lady Quing right above him. He slowly got up and said "What is it you are doing here in Shu? Shouldn't you be with Cao Cao? And if not then why did they let you leave with not even a scratch!"_

_"Lord Liu Bei, Zhen Ji and Cao Pi rebelled against Cao Cao so I could come back to you. And yes I don't have scratches. But, I do have bruises."_

_"How did you get them?"_

_"Well, when Lord Cao Cao tried to seduce me for the very first time, I refused, and his hands were so brutal so rough I got bruised every where."_

_"Quing how could you let a man treat you like that! The woman once knew is gone. Why?" _

_"Liu Bei…nothing and no one can stay the same forever."_

_"…Please make your self at home until you have found some where else to settle."_

_"I understand…thankyou Liu Bei for at least listening to me."_

_Liu Bei watched as Quing walked to a room. He knew that he still loved her but; while she was gone he adapted to a new him. He had almost completely forgotten about Quing. He wanted to show her how he felt about her coming back but, how? Was it possible for him to automatically fall in love with her again? And so fast? He went to his room and quietly thought about it._

………………………………………………………………………………

_Da put her hands on Jiang shoulders and lowered herself towards him, she felt happier than ever. She hated to admit it but, she had forgotten about Sun Ce until this moment. But, she carried on. Jiang Wei softly put his hand under her chin and moved her face towards his, their lips touched and Da, felt like melting ice cubes on a hot summers' day. Da slowly moved away from Jiang Wei. She was scared; this would be her first time for she had never done this with Sun Ce. _

_Jiang told her that if she felt uncomfortable with it they wouldn't have to. He didn't want her to feel scared. She told him it was alright she was ready. The next morning Xiao opened the door and saw her sister and Jiang together both clothe less; but, luckily under the sheet. Zhao Yun followed right behind Xiao Qiao and dropped his son's little hand, and opened his mouth wide. He quickly recovered by putting his hands over his mouth. Xiao quietly shut the door on the way out._

_"Wow! My sister and Jiang did it! I wonder…?"_

_"Jiang Wei… (You beast)…hehehehe!" _

_"Daddy, why are you and Xiao so…so happy?"_

_"Nothing my boy, you will know later on."_

_Jiang Wei and Da Qiao woke up right at the same time and grabbed each other's hand. Da Qiao grasped tighter than ever. Jiang Wei was still a little bit odd from lat night but, he knew that wouldn't be the last. Da leaned over and kissed Jiang Wei on the cheek and went to go make breakfast. She couldn't help but, keep giggling from the way Jiang Wei smiled. Though she knew he was the one she would spend the rest of her life with._

_Jiang Wei put on a new shirt and surprisingly walked behind Da Qiao while she was cooking. He kissed her neck and gave her another surprise. She quickly opened it. She "oooh'ed and awe'ed!" It was a beauty charm for her ankle. It had many little fans with jade in it. She kissed Jiang Wei once again and told him breakfast was almost ready. She thought to herself Da Wei. That sounds nice too!_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Xiao was sewing up a hole in Xiong's pants' , Zhao Yun quickly wrapped something over her eyes and said you can take it off now. After he got into position, she opened her eyes and OMG! It was a ring! Xiao automatically said "Yes!" Zhao Yun just, blushed and put the ring on her finger. Xiao knew this day would come, and she was so happy. She kissed Zhao Yun on the lips for a couple seconds and then dashed right over to Da and Jiang Wei._

……………………………………………………………………………

_Lu Xun and Pang secretly got married after Da and Jiang Wei's wedding ceremony. Pang felt like she made a big mistake but, she didn't want to hurt Lu Xun's feelings. She didn't know how to tell him and right now she felt so awful. She loves Lu Xun right! She felt sparks at first but, now…she didn't know if that was the right thing to do._

_Lu Xun was thinking about Da, he quietly said "Da Wei…" it made him giggle inside. He also thought about Pang, did he still have that pizzazz with her? Or was it just another girl? He didn't know he was confused and didn't know what to do._

………………………………………………………………………………

_(I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I did, I like this chapter! I will start on the 16 right away! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Although today has been crummy writing this story made me feel a lot better! Bye, bye take care!)_


	16. Liu Bei's Missing!

_(I'm so psyched because well never mind…any ways enjoy this chapter I so love the reviews!)_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Shu Kingdom_

_Da and Jiang Wei woke up the next morning with big smiles on them Da kissed Jiang teasingly and then heard a knock at the door. Jiang and Da wondered who would be up as early as them. They opened the door but, no one was there Da was about to close the door when Jiang Wei noticed a little basket on the door mat. He picked it up and it had a letter saying:_

_Dear Lady Da and Jiang Wei,_

_If I keep my child Cao Cao will prevail please raise this little girl up and please make sure she is out of harms way. For if lord Cao Cao were to find out he would make her his wife when she turned 12. I will not accept that. Please take care of my beloved angle. Thankyou._

_Jing Ling_

_Da was so sorry for the little girl and wondered what to name her. Jiang Wei was overwhelmed of being a father. But, Da held the baby girl in her arms as if the girl were her own. Jiang loved watching Da like that. He knew it would be difficult but, he was willing to start a new family with Da. Knowing that later on he and Da would give this girl a brother or sister. Da and Jiang sat down and tried to decide on a decent girl name._

_"How about Jing Wei? To have the first name of her mother?"_

_"Well, Jiang then she would sound more like you because I mean Jing Wei and Jiang Wei? I don't know about that one…"_

_"Okay fine. How about Yi Li Wei?"_

_"We're defiantly getting closer."_

_ "Hmm…"_

_"Okay I got one, Yi Jing Wei?"_

_"You're a true perfectionist Da!"_

_"Why thankyou!"_

_Da rocked the baby to sleep Jiang Wei went outside to see who was banging at the door. It was Xiao. He wondered why she was out of breath but told her to sit down._

_"So what seems to be on your mind?"_

_"Well, Zhao Yun and I are going to get married!"_

_"…"_

_"I know I'm so excited!"_

_"Does Da already know of this?"_

_"No…but, that's what I came here for! To tell you two the good news!"_

_"Oh…"_

_"Well, you don't seem very happy?"_

_"No, I'm very happy for you two but, I'm just a little tired."_

_"Okay, well I'm going to go find Da. Bye."_

_Meanwhile Da was in the garden rocking the baby and listening to the birds chirping. Xiao saw her sister with something in her arms she thought it was a dog. Da turned around to see who was coming it was just her sister and Jiang Wei slowly following. _

_"Whoa! A baby! Did you an Jiang Wei already have a baby!"_

_"No, doo-doo brain, it takes at least 9-12 months."_

_"Then why are you holding a baby?"_

_"Someone had left this little girl on our door step with a note so we're going to raise her up into a young woman."_

_"…And I thought my news was good. Well, I have to go tell Zhao Yun about this! But, did you name her already?"_

_"Hmm hmm…"_

_"Oh please tell me. What is it?"_

_Jiang Wei stepped up and said her name was Yi Li Wei. Xiao gasped. _

_"Yi Li was our mom's name. You named it after her?"_

_"Yes, because I thought that it suited the baby girl."_

_"Ooh! How precious, she smiled!"_

_Xiao Qiao left after telling her sister what happened to her. Meanwhile Liu Bei drinking tea until her heard shouting at the front gates of Shu. It was one of Cao Cao's messengers'. Liu Bei grabbed the letter from him and carefully read it. It was all about Cao Cao starting war about Quing. Liu Bei, was thinking that he should just give her back but, he knew it wasn't his decision. Liu Bei walked back home and gave the letter to Lady Quing. After reading it she tore it up and ran into Liu Bei's garden maze. Liu Bei went looking for her but, he couldn't find her. He stopped and listened. He heard Quing crying and he walked towards where he heard the weepings from. _

_Liu Bei tried to put his arms around her but, every time he tried she would move further and further away. He then had no choice he put his arms around her but then she put her hair in a pony tail knocked Liu Bei out with her weapon and galloped back to Wei. On the way there he noticed that she wasn't Quing it was Zhen Ji. He tried twisting out of her wrath but she wouldn't let go. Liu Bei thought to himself "She's pretty strong!" _

_That night Zhao Yun, Xiao, Da, Jiang, Yi Li, Xiong all went over to Liu Bei's palace but they came and found no one. Da sat upon the steps with the two children. She saw horse tracks leading out of the Shu gates. She sensed something was far too wrong. She told everyone her theory and they dropped off the children with Lu Xun, Pang, Yue Ying, and Zhu Lu. After that they followed the tracks until dawn. They soon noticed they were right outside the Wei mains gates. _

_Zhao Yun shot the guards at the tower with his bow and arrows. Then they opened the gates. They all were dressed in blue and lavender. They snuck around until they finally saw some more horse tracks little did they know Dian Wei was right behind them. Xiao turned around to see who was breathing on her._

_"D…D…Dian Wei!"_

_"You all ready to meet the one and only Cao Cao!"_

_"no…" ………………………………………………………………………..._

_Back in Shu_

_Yue Ying was trying to put the little ones to sleep but Xiong wanted more candy and the girl was crying…Pang came just in time and started singing lullabies to Li Yi. Yue Ying told, Xiong a story and gave him a bedtime snack to make him sleep better. In a couple of minutes Yue Ying, Pang and the two small ones were all sleeping._

_"Lu Xun, do you think the others will be ok?"_

_"Jeez…I hope so…"_

………………………………………………………………………………

_In Wei_

_Oh shoot! I can't believe we got caught! Man…I guess this is what we get for taking big mouth with us. Da thought to herself. Dian Wei took the four back to Cao Cao's chamber, Dian Wei put Xiao, and Da separate from Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei. Dian Wei's put his hand out and told the soldiers they can help themselves to the two girls. Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun some how broke the chains and went running towards Da and Xiao._

_Dian Wei then stood right infront of them. Zhao Yun told Jiang Wei to get the girls he would take care of Dian Wei. Jiang ran over to the girls but when he got there there were no men! _

_"Wh…What happened to all the soldiers?"_

_"No, big they were harmless. But, we had to do something to save us to we fought them."_

_Xiao was so worried that Zhao was going to get hurt because he was knocked out on the floor. She dogged right in front of him and used her fans to shield Zhao Yun until Da and Jiang pulled him back. Xiao made a cut on Dian Wei's face, he ripped her sleeve. _

_"Xiao becareful!"_

_"(busy fighting)"_

_"Ok, well um can you take him from here? We have to find Liu Bei."_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_As they left Xiao said to herself yes! I can finally beat my sister by beating Dian Wei! This is the best day ever! Well at least so far…But…"Ahh!" Stop tearing my clothes off you pervert! _

………………………………………………………………………………

_(The next chapter is going to be the best chapter ever just to keep you guessing and wanting to know I'll give you a hint…(Someone dies) someone from Wei and Shu………..hehe I'm so bad. But, Thanks 4 the reviews! And I hope you enjoy guessing who you know…so sad. BYE BYE!_

_Thankyou for reading this far if you have then uh thanxs again!_


	17. BumBumBum! Oh No!

_(Okay sorry my comp is like sooooo super duper evil! But, thanks 4 the reviews and Thanks windsofeternity, I do feel better! Enjoy the story! I also can't contain my pain/happiness also I have to tell you! Okay today Valentines day! There's this one guy I soo like! He was waiting for me right, so I couldn't talk to him I was so nervous! I stood him up, I didn't show up! And later my friends went up to him after he received my valentines' gram to him. They said our friend likes you he said yeah, "Rebecca Van" they were like OMG! So I have to see if he likes me tomorrow.)_

………………………………………………………………………………

_In Wei_

_Xiao defeated Dian Wei leaving him injured. Xiao ran up stairs seeing someone dead. It was…Xiahou Yuan! Xiao couldn't help but, feel bad so she dragged him out side and properly buried him. She poured wine over him leaving him something to drink and ran back inside. She searched ever where for the others until; she heard a familiar scream from the back porch. There she saw Da fighting Zhen Ji once again. Da told Xiao to catch up with the others and did so. _

_As soon as Xiao left Dian Wei came to support Zhen Ji. Dian Wei and Zhen Ji double teamed against Da. She was in panic. She turned around really quickly and yet found no one there to help her. She fought as hard as she could but, no matter she wouldn't give up. Zhao Yun saw Cao Cao and Liu Bei, Zhao Shot an arrow at Cao Cao and got Liu Bei and they all went back down the hall to see if Da was alright. _

_Dian Wei stood ready to take aim as Da lay helplessly on the floor. Jiang Wei dashed out of no where, and when he got to Da, Zhen Ji's bomb had exploded. Jiang Wei was in critical shape. Da slowly got up and hid behind Jiang Wei while Xiao and Zhao Yun carried Liu Bei to safety. Dian Wei took aim of his last arrow and pointed it to Jiang Wei. Da ready to catch the arrow knew she wouldn't make it. Dian Wei let go an the arrow went flying at Jiang Wei. Da shoved Jiang Wei out of the way. The arrow got her right in the heart and Jiang Wei fell to the floor. Xiao came running in with eyes full of tears. _

_Jiang Wei listened to Da's heart beat. She knew she wouldn't make it so that she gave her final kiss to Jiang Wei and told her she loved him with all her heart but, he wouldn't let her go. He carried her back to the horse and by then she was already gone. Xiao asked if Jiang Wei would be alright. He said yes but, they both knew that wasn't true. Xiao had to go to the bathroom badly and went somewhere close by. Zhao Yun took Liu Bei back to Shu leaving Jiang Wei and Da alone for a moment. _

_Jiang Wei kissed Da Qiao and was about to stab himself but, something held him back. He knew Da Qiao wouldn't want that so he decided not to._

………………………………………………………………………………

_Shu Kingdom_

_Back in Shu everyone was weeping and was so heart broken by what happened in Wei. The next day Liu Bei held a gathering to the funeral and everyone said there sad goodbyes. Every other day Xiao would come by to Da Wei's grave and lye there crying, weeping, and mourning. _

_Xiao eventually stopped coming after she was given noticed that she would now be in charge of Da's little girl Yi Li. At least until Jiang Wei recovered._

_Xiao renamed the girl Da Wei in memory of her older sister. Xiao wouldn't let the death of her sister go. Zhao Yun was awfully sad himself. Zhao Yun was sad for Xiao seeing how she had lost her last relative one her side of the family._

"_Do you think that Da will be happy in heaven?"_

"_Xiao I think she'll be happy no matter what as long as they have each other in some sort of way."_

_Xiao hugged Zhao Yun and then went back to watching the young ones. Zhu Lu, Yue Ying, Lu Xun, and Pang all were deeply sad themselves._

………………………………………………………………………………

_One year later_

_Xiao now had a baby boy of her own. Lu Xun and Pang told each other that they wanted to remain friends but, they had both fallen out of love. Lu Xun got married to his long time sweetheart back in Wu and Zhu Lu and Yue Ying finally tied the knot after they had found out that Zhuge Liang had been brutally injured and died from severe bleeding. He lost too much blood and he gave up after he heard that Yue Ying and Zhu Lu were a couple. Every thing had somehow worked but, they all knew that Jiang Wei and Da would always be in their loving memory. Sometimes Xiao would tell that story to her young ones and they all would "awe, ooh." Xiao smiled and that was when a whole new era erupted._

………………………………………………………………………………

13 years later...

(Ling and Xiong both of Xiao and Zhou Yu's children.

Yi Li Wei (other name Da Wei the 2nd!) Jiang Wei's daughter.)

Jiang Wei decided to give the name Yi Li Wei back to his little girl. He didn't want Da Wei as the name it wasn't what he wanted. But when she would turn 14 he'd give her the options.

_(Yes sorry to say but, this chapter is so short! Stay tuned for my sequel...bye bye)_


	18. Sequel! Yi Li and Ling! TOGETHER!

Okies people! Well this story is very much back! I hope it's not too confusing for you! If it is tell me please. Umm…otherwise enjoy! The newer (or sequel) part of "Heart Break!"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Good day Ling! How are you!" Xiao Qiao said to her son.

"Mom, please don't be so peppy?"

"Oh, fine. But, remember how old am I?"

"Twenty eight, mother."

"And how old are you?"

"Fifteen…(sighs)"

"Good now go finish your list of chores."

"They're done though."

"The floors?"

"Washed, dried, and waxed."

"Damn your good."

"Can I go now?"

"Suit yourself."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome son."

Ling dashed out of the home and someone stopped him. "Ling where are you heading off to?" Ling turned around and it was Jiang Wei's daughter, Yi Li. Ling kept on walking though. Yi Li followed.

"Why are you stalking me!"

"I am not stalking you! I was just curious about where you are going."

"Well if you must know I'm going to go meet with Xiong, my brother."

"Oh…ok then I'll leave."

"Wait…uh, you don't have to go…you can come with me if you want."

"Really!"

"Yeah, but be careful ok?"

"Yeah!"

Yi Li was looking up at the sky not noticing that Ling was staring at her from afar. They continued walking and Yi Li almost tripped on a boulder. Ling caught her hand and pulled her back up. Yi Li thank you'd Ling and they continued walking. Yi Li thought she saw this place before but, she couldn't put her mind to it. She thought to herself if her dad would be okay a day alone. She always wondered what her step mother looked like.

"So Yi Li, is your father doing ok today?"

"You mean Jiang Wei?"

"Of course who else?"

"I hope he's okay now. This morning he was fine though."

"My mom said that your step mom was very pretty if you're wondering."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Sure."

Ling jumped across a huge crack and Yi Li didn't know if she could make it. Ling put his hand out. "Here take my hand." Yi Li quickly said to herself "this is heaven." She took his hand and leaped across. They finally got to where Xiong was and he was just napping on the dirt. Ling softly nudged Xiong in the tummy with his foot. Xiong started chewing Ling's shoe. Yi Li softly giggled.

Ling leaned towards Xiong's ears' and shouted "Wake Up!" Xiong jumped up all startled and saluted. Yi Li accidentally snorted. Ling was shocked to her a girl snort. Xiong punched Ling in the stomach and they started wrestling. Yi Li sat down and looked at the sunset.

"Hey, Yi Li are you ready to go?"

"This is all we came for just to get Xiong?"

"Yeah he was scared going back down alone."

"Oh, okay then well it's getting late anyway so yeah lets go."

Xiong walked behind Yi Li and tugged on her pony tail. "Ouch! You buffoon what was that for!" Xiong laughed his heart out so badly he started choking and tearing up. Ling was also laughing at Xiong now and Yi Li just wondered why guys are so strange. Yi Li continued walking without the two guy and stepped on a rattle snake without knowing it.

The rattle snake bit her in the ankle and fled. Yi Li started yelling and weeping. Ling heard someone shouting and started sprinting down the hill. When he got there he noticed Xiong had already picked her up. Ling was jealous. He wanted to be Yi Li's guy. Yi Ling stopped her sniff lings and put her arms around Xiong to be more stable. Ling was now suspicious if his brother liked Yi Li.

When they got back into the village everyone was waiting for them. Jiang Wei ran to Yi Li and picked her up. He thank you'd the boys for taking care of her and they were very proud. Unfortunately Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, and Xiao Qiao were all leaving on a mission tomorrow. So Jiang Wei asked if Ling or Xiong could take care of Yi Li for them. Ling said yes but, Xiong had other plans.

"Lord Jiang Wei when will you be leaving tomorrow?"

"Early morning, so you can stay the nights in the next room to Yi Li's."

"Yes sir."

"Lighten up Ling your only 15."

"Okay."

"Say how old is your brother Xiong?"

"18…why?"

"I think he'd be a suitable man for Yi Li."

"…"

"Unless, you take interest in her? This is your chance to speak up."

"Uh…I uh, like your daughter."

"Yeah figures she's only female figure in the generals' family."

"…"

………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Yi Li woke up and walked to her dad's room. She opened the doors and he was gone. She ran back to her room and opened the next doors. She saw Ling in there practicing his writing. She walked slowly towards him and tapped him on his back.

"Um…do you know where my father is?"

"Yes actually I do. He's on a mission right now I don't know when he'll be back or what kind of mission he is on. But, I can assure you he is fine."

"Thanks for telling me. But, why are you here?"

"Well your father didn't want to leave you alone so I camped in this room last night."

"Oh, well thanks again."

"Oh, come on you don't always have to say thanks!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Never mind."

"Okay I'll let you win that round Ling."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well unless you want to train?"

"Train for what! Exactly?"

"Battles, and things."

"I thought that your father had a thing against women fighting?"

"He's over it. But, are you up to it!"

"No doubt I'm up to it!"

"Then prepare to meet your match!"

"Oh you wish Yi Li. I'm totally going to kick your butt!"

After training Ling started teasing Yi Li about her lost. She didn't care too much about it. Until he said "Guys are better then girls forever!" She just couldn't take it.

"Okay first of all I lost because of my snake bite! And second of all it was just me who lost, not the entire world of women!"

"Umm…sorry."

"No, it's sort of my fault too. I challenged you even though I knew my snake bit would weaken me. And I still took it out on you."

"No it's my fault for accepting your challenge."

"But I asked it!"

"Still it's my fault!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is."

From a distance Zhu Lu (Zhou Yu), was ease dropping on them.

"Yue, do you think this is a well unique love between Ling and Yi Li!"

"Oh yes, but they are most entertaining."

"You can repeat that again."

"Okay I will, but, later."

(Back with the crazy couple sort of)

"It's my fault!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Err…you tick me off!"

"So do you!"

"…"

"Humph!"

"Humph you too!"

Yi Li and Ling turned the opposite way not facing each other, but their backs met. Yi Li then turned around and so did Ling, they apologized and made up. Yue Ying now knew that Zhou Lu is really Zhou Yu but, she didn't mind. Zhou Yu and Yue Ying were both so in love with watching Yi Li and Ling throw their feuds.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day Yi Li woke up to use the facilities (other known as the bathroom) she then went to check on Ling. She saw him sleeping and he looked so peaceful while sleeping. She leaned down towards him and put the blankets back on him. She kissed him on the lips and he woke up.

She rose up and he smiled. She blushed and walked back to her room shutting the door on her way out. She then said quietly "I can't believe I just did that." And she tucked herself back into bed. Ling walked to Yi's room and tried to work up enough courage to talk to her. He was now thinking what to say. His palms were now all sweaty. Right before he knocked the door Yi Li opened her door.

She was startled that Ling was right at her door. So startled she fainted. Ling caught her before she hurt herself, and he carried her back to her bed. Leaving her a note when she awakes.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Yi Li awoke and it was so bright, warm, and beautiful. She then felt something in her hands. She sat up straight and read the note. It said to meet Ling by the pond if she had feelings for him. If she doesn't go then, tell Xiong to go to the pond. Yi Li jumped up and put her nice clothes on. She dashed to the pond and started searching for Ling. She couldn't fine him.

She gave up and sat in the bench. She took a long sigh and put her chin against her hand. She then saw a hand reach out and heard a familiar voice. "Take my hand." She took his hand and she looked straight in his eyes. They stood there for a while until Ling spoke.

"I didn't think you would show up."

"Well surprise I did!"

"Yeah you did…"

"So ugh…want to walk or something?"

"Yeah!"

And they walked all the way back home.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

This is the starting of my sequel tell me if you likey? If not then still send me reviews please, and thank you! Also if you have and suggestions then feel welcome to tell me! Until then bye, bye! And enjoy life! (I am trying to.) Is it too short!


End file.
